Au premier regard
by titinana
Summary: Un regard et votre monde peut être chamboulé. C'est ce que vont vivre Oliver Queen et Felicity Smoak lorsque leurs chemins vont se croiser. Au premier regard, ils ont pris peur...Au premier regard, ils se sont reconnus...Au premier regard, ils ont su.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous et toutes...**

**Me revoilà avec une deuxième fiction après "Revenge" et j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira tout autant.**

**Bien évidemment, l'univers de Arrow ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que jouer avec lol**

**Voila le premier chapitre et faites moi part de vos avis.**

**Titi**

Dieu du ciel.

C'étaient les seuls mots qui lui venaient à cet instant.

Desserrant le nœud de sa cravate, Oliver Queen changea discrètement de position sur son fauteuil de bureau mais la chaleur qui l'envahissait par vague ne faiblissait pas. Au contraire...

Lui qui avait survécu cinq ans sur une île sauvage, qui dirigeait une des plus grandes succursales du pays, la Queen consolidated. Lui qui luttait contre le crime une fois la nuit tombée, qui était en total contrôle en permanence.

Voilà qu'il était sens dessus-dessous par une jeune femme blonde et maladroite. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu sortant de l'ascenseur à travers la baie vitrée de son bureau, Oliver avait senti l'air se charger d'électricité autour de lui. A peine avait-elle franchi le seuil du hall qu'elle avait trébuché sur ses hauts talons noirs, laissant tomber son attaché-case qui s'ouvrit, éparpillant son contenu sur le sol marbré.

Ni une ni deux, la jolie blonde s'était agenouillée, ramassant ses documents et Oliver eut la plus belle vue de sa vie. Un plan magistral sur ses fesses rondes et fermes, revêtues d'une jupe crayon grise. Et maintenant, Oliver était dans l'incapacité physique de détourner le regard.

Non, il n'était pas un pervers. Ce n'était pas-enfin plus- dans ses habitudes de reluquer ainsi les femmes. Il ne reniait pas son passé de séducteur et de play-boy mais depuis son retour à Starling City il y a un an, il avait changé. L'île l'avait transformé et sa vie de fêtard invétéré était bel et bien révolue.

Oliver Queen était Arrow, le justicier qui combattait le crime dans les rues de Starling City. Il n'avait plus le temps, ni l'envie de batifoler à droite et à gauche.

A son retour, il avait retrouvé sa famille, sa mère Moira Queen et sa sœur, Thea. Ainsi que son meilleur ami Tommy Merlyn et son ancienne petite-amie de l'époque, Laurel Lance.

Oliver avait été heureux en apprenant que Tommy et Laurel étaient ensemble. Au début, son ami avait eu du mal à lui en parler, pensant qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour Laurel mais Oliver l'avait rassuré. Certes, Laurel avait été son premier amour mais désormais, il ne ressentait que de l'amitié pour elle et vice-versa.

Non, celle qui avait changé c'était la petite sœur de Laurel, Sarah Lance. Quand il avait disparu, elle n'était qu'une adolescente de dix-sept ans. Six ans plus tard, Sarah en avait vingt-trois et un corps de rêve. Elle travaillait en tant que barmaid au Verdant, la boîte de nuit que dirigeait Tommy et Oliver se souvenait très bien de leur première nuit ensemble. Sarah était un peu comme lui. Sans attaches, indépendante. Avec elle, Oliver savait qu'elle ne désirerait pas autre chose que du sexe. De toutes les façons, il ne pouvait pas offrir davantage. Il était trop tourmenté pour avoir une relation suivie avec elle ou une autre femme. De plus, au vue de ses activités nocturnes, il serait trop dangereux de s'engager avec une femme, de l'exposer à ses ennemis.

Non, les relations sexuelles qu'il entretenait avec Sarah lui suffisaient amplement.

Cependant, à ce moment précis, Oliver avait complètement oublié Sarah Lance. La jolie inconnue venait de se relever, sa queue de cheval pendant dans son dos et Oliver remarqua ses épaules tendues alors qu'elle tentait de se détendre. Prenant son souffle, elle se retourna et Oliver fut happé par deux prunelles bleues cerclées de lunettes à monture épaisse.

Nerveusement elle lissa sa jupe, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez et marcha prudemment jusqu'à Erin Trosk, sa secrétaire. Alors qu'elle se présentait, Oliver fut fasciné par ses lèvres rose fushia. Sa bouche pulpeuse était comme un bonbon acidulé qu'il rêvait de croquer, de lécher...Et la voix d'Erin, dans son interphone, le tira brusquement de ses pensées, pas du tout, appropriées.

Le regard appuyé de John Diggle, son garde du corps et fidèle acolyte, le transperçait alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

- Votre rendez-vous de dix heures Mr Queen, annonça Erin de sa voix claire et Oliver se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

- Faites la entrer Erin.

Et il vit sa secrétaire se lever de son bureau et accompagner la jolie blonde jusqu'à lui. La porte vitrée s'ouvrit et elle rentra timidement dans son bureau, les yeux un peu fuyant. Elle semblait un peu effrayée et Oliver lui intima de s'asseoir, tout en prenant son dossier.

Docile, elle s'assit devant lui et il ne put louper son croisement de jambes, révélant une partie de ses cuisses satinées. Un grognement sourd emplit sa gorge mais Oliver se retint de justesse. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, qu'il cesse de se comporter comme une bête en rut.

- Felicity Smoak, lut-il sur ses fiches et la jeune femme acquiesça, tenant nerveusement son attaché-case sur ses genoux. Apparemment le poste vacant de Sciences Appliquées vous intéresse. Pourquoi devrais-je vous choisir, vous ?

Depuis deux jours, Oliver avait vu défiler une dizaine de postulants pour ce poste mais aucun ne lui avait fait cet effet là.

Alors que Felicity expliquait son parcours-major de sa promotion au MIT, stagiaire informatique dans plusieurs grosses succursales du pays- Oliver tentait de ne pas laisser son esprit s'éparpiller. Cependant, tout en elle le fascinait. Ses jambes croisées, le léger décolleté de son chemisier qui le narguait, un pendentif niché dans le creux de ses seins...Même sa voix mélodieuse le rendait fébrile.

- Il y a un an, j'ai été stagiaire au département informatique à la Queen Consolidated dans le cadre du MIT, déclara Felicity en lui exposant son sujet de stage. J'ai travaillé sur pas mal de projets de votre entreprise et j'aimerai beaucoup continuer à les perfectionner, Mr Queen. Je sais que je ne suis pas la plus expérimentée mais...

- Vous avez... ? la coupa Oliver en lisant son CV et Felicity répondit, un brin anxieuse :

- Vingt-trois ans. Je sais je suis jeune mais si vous me choisissez, je ne compterai pas mes heures. Je ferai tout pour vous donner entière satisfaction Mr Queen.

Et Oliver s'étrangla sur sa dernière phrase. Il rêvait ou ses paroles avaient une connotation sexuelle ?

Elle dut lire sa surprise sur son visage car Felicity rougit, prenant conscience de son sous-entendu.

- Enfin je veux dire une satisfaction purement professionnelle, cela va sans dire, bredouilla-t-elle, gênée comme jamais.

- Bien entendu, répondit Oliver d'une voix rauque et il se racla la gorge, agacé par son manque flagrant de contrôle.

Il était temps qu'il mette fin à cette torture.

- Vous aurez une réponse d'ici quarante huit heures le temps de la délibération, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils se serraient la main et la chair de poule le traversa à l'instant où leurs peaux entrèrent en contact.

Felicity hocha la tête puis s'en alla, le laissant enfin seul avec son tourment et Oliver soupira, recouvrant petit à petit ses esprits.

- J'ai bien cru que tu allais la dévorer cette petite, fit John Diggle en entrant dans le bureau et Oliver ferma les yeux, se pinçant le nez. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi...déstabilisé.

Oliver lui lança un regard noir, mettant fin à la discussion mais John ne se démonta pas :

- Son profil est très intéressant à cette mademoiselle Smoak. Elle a toutes ses chances.

- Je dois encore avoir l'avis d' Eric, répondit Oliver en se levant. Rien est encore joué.

Eric Sterns était le chef des Sciences Appliquées. Il supervisait aussi le département informatique et son avis était aussi important que le sien.

- Moi je pense que si, lâcha Digg en souriant et Oliver passa devant lui, un brin énervé.

* * *

- Alors comment s'est passé ton entretien ? demanda Jasper mais Felicity semblait toujours dans ses pensées, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle semblait ailleurs, rêveuse. Les seules fois qu'il voyait son amie dans cet état, c'était quand elle s'extasiait devant Kit Harington, l'acteur qui jouait le personnage de Jon Snow dans la série _Game of Thrones_. Grand, brun, musclé. Lui aussi ne pouvait pas résister face à un si beau spécimen mais là, Felicity ne regardait pas _Game of Thrones._

Lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes, Jasper la fit sursauter et Felicity fronça les sourcils, tirée de sa rêverie. Pourtant, Oliver Queen trottait toujours dans sa tête comme un mirage. Cet homme était beau comme un Dieu et terriblement sexy. Dés qu'elle avait croisé ses yeux bleu gris, un frisson l'avait parcouru. Il était si magnétique, si fascinant qu'elle avait cru que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Pendant l'entretien, elle avait tenté de faire bonne figure après son entrée plus qu'embarrassante. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lâcher un jeu de mots douteux dans la conversation. A son grand embarras.

Elle jouait son avenir professionnel. Ce poste était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé. Tout au long du MIT, Felicity s'était surpassée, arrivant major de sa promotion, décrochant les meilleurs stages. Ce poste à la Queen Consolidated était l'aboutissement de tous ses efforts.

Pendant toute son enfance, Felicity s'était battue pour qu'on l'accepte, pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle n'avait jamais connu son père et sa mère, Joan Smoak, ne s'était jamais vraiment occupée d'elle. Elle n'avait pas été désirée et sa mère le lui avait bien fait comprendre dès son plus jeune âge. L'affection n'avait jamais été sa qualité première, ni la stabilité d'un foyer. Joan Smoak avait toujours vécu dans des conditions précaires. Enfant, Felicity n'avait connu que les motels miteux et dès son adolescence, elle s'était promise de partir loin de Las Vegas et de réussir professionnellement. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme sa mère, mariée à un énième ivrogne et serveuse dans un fast-food au bord de Las Vegas.

Alors son diplôme du second degré en poche à tout juste dix-sept ans, Felicity avait quitté le Nevada pour le Massachusetts et le MIT. Et elle avait rencontré Jasper Tate, son meilleur ami et colocataire. Depuis leur rencontre, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Jasper avait fait des études en photographie et rêvait de shooter les mannequins les plus célèbres. Masculins de préférence.

- Alors cet entretien ? s'impatienta Jasper en s'installant confortablement à ses côtés, s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Bien ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, lui répondit Felicity en se mordant la lèvre. Je pense que mon jeune âge peut poser problème. Et je me suis cassée la figure juste devant le bureau de Mr Queen. Je t'avais dis que ces talons étaient trop hauts ! s'exclama Felicity les joues rouges. J'avais l'impression de marcher sur de la gelée.

- Il faut souffrir pour être belle chérie, se défendit Jasper en riant. Et puis avoues que ces chaussures te faisaient des jambes de folie et ça, ça peut marquer des points !

- C'était un entretien d'embauche pour un poste au département IT, Jasp ! Je devais convaincre par mes compétences, pas par mes jeux de jambes. En plus, dans mon babillage, j'ai lâché une phrase douteuse. Il va croire que je le harcèle, finit Felicity en gémissant, rouge de honte.

- Alors prie pour qu'Oliver Queen ait remarqué tes jambes de gazelle, tenta Jasper pour la rassurer. Les talons aiguilles, ça paie toujours ! Surtout devant la gente masculine. Et puis Oliver Queen semble bien aimer tous ces artifices.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de lire tous ces potins, fit Felicity en fronçant le front.C'est pas parce que tu as lu qu'il aimait les femmes en talons aiguilles qu'il fallait que j'en porte. J'étais ridicule ainsi déguisée.

- Pourtant il va falloir t'y faire si tu es embauchée, répondit Jasper en avalant une poignée de cacahuètes. Je ne pense pas qu'ils te laisseront entrer dans tes jeans et T-shirts informes, même pour une geek.

Felicity grinça des dents et bouda dans son coin, jugeant que ses jeans et T-shirts, à défaut d'être sexy, étaient très confortables. Enfin, pour elle.

* * *

Le Verdant était encore bondé comme tous les samedis soirs et Oliver se retrouva au salon VIP, discutant avec Tommy.

Après une semaine bien chargée à la Queen Consolidated mais aussi dans les rues de Starling City, Oliver était heureux de profiter d'un moment avec son meilleur ami. Surtout que Sarah ne cessait de lui jeter des œillades plus que suggestives depuis son bar, en contrebas. La nuit risquait d' être longue et agitée.

- Je vois qu'entre toi et Sarah, c'est toujours le pied, remarqua Tommy en souriant, buvant une gorgée de scotch. Quand allez-vous le dire à Laurel ? Je déteste lui mentir, tu sais.

- Il n' y a rien à dire à Laurel, Tommy. On ne sort pas ensemble, on couche ensemble de temps en temps. C'est tout.

- Si tu le dis, concéda son ami. Mais vous devriez vous laisser une chance. Qui sait ça pourrait marcher vous deux.

Oliver ne répondit rien, buvant son double scotch et observa la piste de danse en contrebas. De là où il était, il aperçut Thea, tout juste majeure, se trémousser trop près d'un jeune homme qu'il jugea un brin entreprenant à son goût. Mais pas pour sa sœur apparemment car elle se colla encore plus à lui.

La mâchoire serrée Oliver détourna le regard, à deux doigts de descendre et de ramener, manu militari, sa sœur au manoir. Cependant, son regard se bloqua sur une chevelure blonde qui l'hypnotisa instantanément.

Une courte robe bleu électrique, des jambes interminables et des yeux turquoise qui lui coupèrent le souffle. Son cœur rata un battement quand il reconnut Felicity Smoak. Son tourment depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne cessait pas de penser à elle. Jour et nuit, son visage le hantait et son tourment ne risquait pas de s'arranger de sitôt.

Eric lui avait donné son avis et la candidature de Felicity Smoak avait fait l'unanimité du conseil.

Dès lundi, elle travaillerait officiellement pour lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

**Tout d'abord, je voulais tous et toutes vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez manifesté pour ma nouvelle histoire. J'ai été très agréablement surprise et je voulais vous dire encore merci en espérant que je ne vous décevrai pas.**

**Du coup pour vous récompenser, voici la suite et faites moi part de vos avis et critiques. Je prends tout!**

**Biz**

**Titi**

* * *

- A toi ma belle. Et à ton nouveau job ! la félicita Jasper et leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent, portant un toast.

Felicity sourit en buvant une gorgée de sa margarita, l'alcool commençant à la désinhiber.

Quand elle avait annoncé à Jasper qu'elle avait eu le poste à la Queen Consolidated, son ami avait insisté pour qu'il fête ça en bonne et du forme. Et pour son ami, célébration rimait avec boîte de nuit.

Felicity avait d'abord refusé, voulant juste fêter ça au calme, à l'appartement, devant une bonne comédie, un verre de vin à la main mais Jasper ne s'était pas démonté comme à son habitude et elle avait cédé...

Le Verdant était la boîte de nuit la plus huppée de Starling City et elle et Jasper avaient attendu plus de deux heures dans le froid avant de pouvoir enfin y rentrer. Pendant l'attente, Felicity avait maudit son ami, gelant de froid seulement vêtue d'une courte robe sous son manteau. Encore une lubie de Jasper qu'elle avait acceptée, en plus de ses lentilles de contact. A chaque fois, elle rechignait à les mettre préférant le confort de ses lunettes mais Jasper ne l'avait pas lâché, encore une fois. Ni une ni deux, il lui avait jeté cette robe à la figure alors qu'il la toisait dans son jean et son débardeur le plus joli qu'elle avait, lui répétant qu'ils allaient au Verdant pas au supermarché du coin. Felicity détestait se déguiser et Jasper adorait jouer à la poupée avec elle.

Le jaugeant alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Felicity réalisa pour la énième fois sa chance d'avoir un ami comme Jasper Tate.

Ce grand brun musclé l'avait pris sous son aile dès leur première rencontre. C'était lui qui avait fait un pas vers elle, la geek à lunettes toujours habillée de ces T-shirts trop larges. Même au sein de sa propre promo, Felicity avait fait figure d'intello. Avec un an d'avance, elle avait intégré le MIT alors que des milliers de candidats s'y cassaient les dents chaque année et cela avait attisé de la crainte et de la jalousie à son égard. De toutes les façons, Felicity n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis mais la solitude avait commencé à lui peser et Jasper Tate était rentré dans sa vie, la chamboulant complètement.

Au début, elle s'était méfiée. Pourquoi un garçon aussi beau que Jasper Tate, talentueux élève à l'école d'Arts, s'intéressait à elle ? Les garçons comme lui ne s'intéressaient jamais à elle. Elle était trop petite, trop insignifiante, trop pulpeuse aussi. Felicity Smoak était loin d'être un top modèle.

Pourtant, Jasper ne s'était pas dégonflé et avait su gagner sa confiance, s'immiscer sous la carapace. Lui aussi avait des fêlures. Ses parents n'avaient pas accepté son homosexualité et l'avaient rejeté du jour au lendemain. Tout compte fait, ils avaient plus de points communs qu'elle n'avait cru et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés...

Revenant au présent, Felicity finit son verre, sa tête se balançant au rythme de la musique assourdissante et Jasper l'observa, les yeux rieurs.

- Quand je pense que tu ne voulais pas venir...

- Oh tais-toi, grogna-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. Je peux avoir tort de temps en temps et le reconnaître, tu sais.

- C'est vrai. Et puis, tu m'en devais une car finalement, le coup des talons aiguilles, ça a marché, lui rappela Jasper et Felicity roula des yeux. Tu ne peux pas le nier ?

- Si tu le dis. Même si j'aime à penser que c'est mon cerveau qui a fait toute la différence.

- Pas après ton jeu de mots plus que suggestif, tonna Jasper en riant à gorge déployée. Quand je pense que tu as proposé à Oliver Queen de le satisfaire...

- Oh s'il te plaît n'en parle plus jamais, couina Felicity rouge d'embarras. J'ai toujours aussi honte.

- Si j'avais le moindre doute qu'Oliver Queen avait un intérêt pour la gente masculine, moi aussi je lui aurais proposé de le satisfaire, insista Jasper en jouant des sourcils et Felicity rougit encore plus. Ça se trouve, il est ici. La boîte appartient à Tommy Merlyn, son ami d'enfance.

Le cœur battant la chamade à cette idée, Felicity tourna la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux affolés. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle espérait. D'un côté, elle rêverait l'apercevoir, sa haute stature se découpant dans la semi-obscurité mais de l'autre, elle ne saurait réagir face à lui, ses yeux bleus électrisants, son magnétisme envoûtant.

Oliver Queen hantait littéralement ses pensées et Felicity ne savait pas comment gérer toutes ces émotions qui la parcouraient. Jamais encore, elle n'avait été à ce point attirée par un homme mais cela restera un fantasme et ce pour plusieurs raisons. De un, Oliver Queen était officiellement son patron et de deux, elle n'avait aucune chance tout simplement. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux femmes qui pendaient à son bras. Felicity n'avait pu s'empêcher de se comparer à Laurel Lance ou Mckenna Hall alors qu'elle feuilletait les magazines à potins de Jasper. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle n'était pas du tout son genre.

- Tu cherches ton boss ou je rêve ?! s'exclama Jasper en claquant des doigts sous son nez et Felicity s'embrasa, prise en flagrant délit. Oh putain, tu en pinces pour Oliver Queen !

- Ne sois pas ridicule, bredouilla Felicity en agitant nerveusement les mains. Il est mon patron. Nos relations sont strictement professionnelles. Enfin vu que je n'ai pas encore commencé à travailler à la Queen Consolidated, je ne peux pas m'avancer et puis le département IT est situé quatorze étages plus bas, je ne risque pas de beaucoup le côtoyer. Alors on ne peut pas dire que j'entretiendrai une quelconque relation avec Oliver Queen...

Jasper souriait devant le babillage de son amie. Dès que Felicity était nerveuse, elle débitait dix mots à la seconde sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et Oliver Queen la rendait nerveuse, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Alors pour couper court à sa diatribe, Jasper lui prit la main et la conduisit au centre de la piste. Surprise, Felicity faillit trébucher sur ses hauts talons alors que son ami l'entraînait parmi la foule en délire.

La musique était assourdissante, les basses se répercutaient dans tout son corps et Jasper enlaça ses doigts aux siens, levant leurs mains au-dessus de leurs têtes. Son corps se déhanchait contre le sien et Felicity laissa la musique l'envahir, ses boucles blondes se balançant dans son dos. Elle avait toujours aimé la danse mais elle n'avait jamais pu prendre de cours par manque d'argent. Cependant, Jasper avait été un très bon professeur. Avec lui, Felicity ne se souciait pas du regard des autres. Elle se lâchait totalement, ses hanches bougeant en rythme.

Felicity ne pensait plus à rien, se laissant guider par la musique. Demain, elle aurait mal aux pieds mais elle s'en fichait car là tout de suite, elle s'amusait comme une folle avec son meilleur ami.

Jasper la fit tourner et son cœur loupa un battement quand elle crut percevoir des yeux bleus perçants la fixer.

Là à l'étage, une silhouette disparaissait dans l'ombre et Felicity aurait juré avoir reconnu Oliver Queen.

* * *

Ses poings s'abattaient à coups sourds, le mannequin de bois tremblant dangereusement sous ses assauts.

Oliver se défoulait, ne ménageant pas ses coups. Son torse était en sueur, ses tatouages et cicatrices luisant à la lumière crue du sous-sol. Son antre, le repère de Arrow.

Quand Tommy lui avait parlé de son projet de boîte de nuit, Oliver lui avait de suite proposé cet ancien entrepôt appartenant à son père et situé dans les Glades. L'endroit était parfait. Un peu isolé mais pas trop en cas d'urgence. De plus, il bénéficiait d'une couverture idéale qui conférait à Oliver et ses activités nocturnes une planque toute donnée.

Le sous-sol du Verdant était la base des opérations de Arrow mais était devenu également son refuge. Un endroit où Oliver s'isolait du monde, de toute cette pression qui l'accablait. De jour comme de nuit, il était mis à rude épreuves. En tant que PDG de Queen Consolidated mais aussi en tant que Arrow. Chaque jour, Oliver devait se battre pour prouver sa valeur et des épreuves, il en avait surmonté.

Cependant, une jolie blonde l'avait mis dos au mur, le clouant sur place encore une fois. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu au Verdant dans sa robe bleue, les cheveux lâchés dans son dos, Oliver avait senti son cœur s'emballer, hors de contrôle. Felicity Smoak le mettait hors de contrôle. Littéralement.

Oliver n'avait pu détacher ses yeux de son corps se mouvant en rythme, de son regard bleu si expressif alors qu'elle riait au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. D'ailleurs, qui était ce type ?

Au vue de leurs langages corporels, lui et Felicity avaient l'air proches. Très proches même alors qu'il l'avait enlacé par la taille, balançant ses hanches contre les siennes et Oliver avait vu rouge. Un grondement sourd, bestial avait empli sa poitrine alors que Felicity s'était rapprochée du jeune homme, accompagnant ses mouvements. Une onde de possessivité l'avait alors envahi et Oliver s'était figé comme pris de panique devant le tour que prenait ses émotions. Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?

Jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin de posséder quelqu'un comme il voulait Felicity Smoak. C'était un désir brut, primitif qui prenait racine au fond de ses entrailles et embrasait son corps. Felicity Smoak le mettait au supplice et ses yeux bleus soudain fixés sur lui l'avaient tétanisé. Le contact avait été bref mais elle avait semblé le voir dans l'ombre, le touchant en plein cœur.

Alors encore fébrile, Oliver était allé prendre l'air, ignorant le regard surpris de Tommy et avait aperçu Sarah, l'attendant contre son Audi R8.

Rageusement, il avait bondi sur elle, l'embrassant à lui couper le souffle. Elle avait gémi sourdement, il avait mordu sa lèvre inférieure en réponse mais rien n'y avait fait. Felicity était toujours là dans sa tête, omniprésente et elle l'avait hanté tout le long de la nuit. Alors que Sarah jouissait dans ses bras, leurs corps en sueur, le visage de Felicity s'était superposé au sien et cela avait mené à sa propre libération...

Son dernier coup se répercuta plus fort, un bras du mannequin se brisant et Oliver grogna, la respiration haletante. Encore aujourd'hui, il avait été mis sous pression et Felicity Smoak en avait été la cause. Encore. A croire qu'elle le faisait exprès.

Oliver la revit, assise à son nouveau bureau au département informatique, ses fidèles lunettes sur le nez et mâchouillant sa lèvre rose bonbon tandis qu'elle tapait à son ordinateur.

Ainsi caché dans l'ombre, il avait eu l'impression effroyable d'être un voyeur pervers traquant sa proie. Ce matin en se réveillant, il avait eu la conviction que si il la possédait juste une fois, ce désir qui lui nouait le ventre s'envolerait comme il était venu et qu'il redeviendrait enfin lui-même. Confiant, maître de ses émotions. Un être sous contrôle.

Felicity Smoak l'obsédait tellement que sa concentration en était altérée, le détournant de son objectif premier. Débarrasser Starling City des criminels qui pervertissaient sa ville. Et il fallait que cela cesse et vite...

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi tendu, déclara John Diggle assis devant leur système informatique et Oliver soupira avant de tourner la tête vers son acolyte.

- Du nouveau sur l'extraction de données? demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée d'eau, ignorant son commentaire et Diggle souffla, résigné, en poussant l'ordinateur criblé de balles.

- Je n'arrive à rien, soupira-t-il. Je ne suis pas expert en informatique moi ! Il faudrait quelqu'un de beaucoup plus compétent pour extraire ces données.

Et Oliver tiqua à ses derniers mots. John le regardait, un sourire sur les lèvres et il sut où il voulait en venir. C'était hors de question !

- On trouvera un autre moyen, rétorqua Oliver, catégorique et John leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- Comme tu veux. Mais plus on attend et plus on court vers une série de braquages encore plus violents.

Oliver le savait. Le gang du _Flush Royal _était spécialisé dans le braquage à mains armées et les Glades était son principal réservoir de mains d'œuvres. Des jeunes désœuvrés se laissaient tenter par le gain facile d'argent. La misère et le désespoir couraient dans ces rues et des criminels en profitaient pour étendre leur pouvoir.

Arrow avait réussi à infiltrer la planque du _Flush Royal _et à détruire leur système informatique, en emportant avec lui leur précieux ordinateur. Mais dans la bataille, ce dernier fut criblé de balles, le rendant inutilisable.

Cependant, Oliver avait besoin d'extraire ces données pour connaître leur prochaine cible. Il devait les mettre hors d'état de nuire et vite.

- Fais ce que tu crois juste Oliver, reprit John en s'avançant vers lui. Mais je pense que tu devrais demander de l'aide. Au département IT de la Queen Consolidated par exemple, finit-il en souriant d'un air entendu. Fais ton plus beau sourire charmeur et tout se passera bien. Tu es le PDG après tout.

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le rire de son ami mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait raison. Arrow avait besoin d'aide et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable d'extraire ces données...

Depuis son embauche, Felicity Smoak avait prouvé son inestimable valeur. En quelques semaines, elle avait finalisé plusieurs projets restés en suspens et Eric Sterns n'avait pu s'empêcher de chanter ses louanges. « Cette fille est un génie », lui avait-il dit au bout d'une semaine.

Une prochaine visite au département IT s'imposait et le cœur d'Oliver s'emballa à la seule pensée de voir Felicity Smoak. Cette fois-ci, il serait à découvert et non plus caché dans l'ombre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes ( et à tous peut-être)**

**Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos messages. Cela me remplit de joie et je suis très heureuse que ma petite histoire plaise autant. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Vraiment.**

**Alors je me suis surpassée, l'inspiration aidant et écris ce 3éme chapitre. Dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez car je suis un peu mitigée. **

**Merci à Lia pour sa relecture et ses conseils avisés.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Gros bisous**

**Titi**

Felicity tapait à son ordinateur, son stylo rose dans la bouche. Les idées fusaient dans sa tête alors qu'elle perfectionnait un logiciel pare-feu encore au stade de développement.

Felicity aimait beaucoup son nouveau travail. Elle avait son propre bureau et avait fait connaissance avec ses collègues des Sciences Appliquées. Après toutes ces années, elle se sentait enfin à sa place ici. Elle faisait ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

A travers la vitre de son bureau, Felicity aperçut Barry Allen, un de ses collègues et voisin de bureau, lui faire un coucou de la main et elle lui sourit en retour. Tellement elle était plongée dans son travail qu'elle ne vit pas Barry rougir à son sourire.

Si Jasper avait vu cette scène, il l'aurait taquiné pendant des jours comme la fois où ils étaient allés au Verdant. Il n'avait pas cessé de la titiller sur son béguin pour son patron, Oliver Queen. Felicity avait eu beau le contredire, Jasper ne l'avait pas cru. Elle n'avait jamais su lui mentir et encore moins cacher ses sentiments.

Oui, elle était attirée, fascinée par Oliver Queen mais elle savait que cela ne mènerait nulle part. Oliver Queen était son patron et il était définitivement hors de portée.

Felicity souffla en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux coincée dans sa queue de cheval et ferma les yeux un instant. Derrière ses paupières closes, Oliver Queen se matérialisa dans toute sa splendeur. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son entretien d'embauche, même si elle était sûre de l'avoir aperçu au Verdant. Ses yeux bleus profonds, magnétiques. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il la fixait mais elle avait dû se faire des idées. Pourquoi Oliver Queen la regarderait, elle ?

Felicity était même sûre qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son nom. Elle était une employée parmi tant d'autres.

Ouvrant les yeux, Felicity secoua la tête, recouvrant ses esprits et se remit au travail. Elle ne devait pas laisser un fantasme la déconcentrer.

Mais les Dieux n'étaient pas de son côté car une voix chaude et grave caressa ses oreilles et son cœur loupa un battement.

Là devant elle, se tenait Oliver Queen, habillé de son costume noir Armani. Le gris de sa cravate se mariait superbement avec le bleu orageux de ses yeux, sa musculature était mise en valeur par sa veste parfaitement ajustée et Felicity eut le souffle coupé devant son apparition.

- Bonjour Felicity, tonna sa voix comme une caresse et la jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme prise dans un rêve.

Oliver Queen se rappelait de son nom tout compte fait et le temps sembla s'être figé alors que Felicity recouvrait petit à petit ses esprits. Les yeux de son patron étaient fixés sur elle avant de dériver lentement sur sa bouche et la pointe du stylo qu'elle suçait.

Piquant un fard phénoménal, Felicity sursauta et retira l'objet du délit de sa bouche. Du coin de l'œil, la mâchoire d'Oliver tiqua, ses poings se serrèrent mais son visage se ferma si vite que Felicity crut avoir rêvé.

- Euh...Bonjour Mr Queen, répondit-elle, embarrassée comme jamais.

Son patron devait la prendre pour une écervelée et Felicity voulut se cacher dans un trou comme une petite souris. Et ne plus jamais en sortir.

- Appelez-moi Oliver, dit-il en souriant. Mr Queen était mon père.

- Oui mais il est mort. Enfin je veux dire il s'est noyé, continua-t-elle nerveuse comme jamais et le sourire figé d'Oliver lui fit réaliser l'horreur de ses paroles. Oh mon dieu, excusez-moi Mr Queen. Je vais me taire dans trois...deux...un.( Felicity prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre:) Je peux vous aider Mr Queen...Euh Oliver ?

Oliver était impressionné par le nombre de mots que pouvait débiter à la seconde cette bouche rose. Felicity Smoak parlait comme elle pensait. A une vitesse vertigineuse. Sans contrôle, sans aucun filtre.

S'arrachant à ses pensées, Oliver se souvint de l'objet de sa venue et lui présenta l'ordinateur criblé de balles.

Toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé de ressasser, de retourner la situation dans tous les sens.

Devait-il impliquer Felicity dans sa double-vie ? Lui demander de l'aide ne l'exposerait-il pas au danger ?

Mais plus il attendait et plus le gang du _Flush Royal _prenait de l'avance sur leur prochain coup. Oliver ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de les mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute.

Felicity posa les yeux sur l'ordinateur en piteux état avant de les lever vers lui, demandant une explication.

Et Oliver récita le scénario qu'il avait imaginé.

- Je me trouvais au Starbucks quand j'ai renversé mon café sur mon ordinateur, expliqua-t-il sans exprimer la moindre émotion qui pourrait le trahir. Depuis, il ne marche plus mais il y a des données que j'aimerais récupérer.

Felicity l'écoutait attentivement, bouche bée et Oliver fut une fois de plus attiré par ses lèvres gourmandes.

- Du café ? vous êtes sûr ? répliqua Felicity, sceptique et Oliver se figea un instant. On dirait des impacts de balle.

- Le Starbucks se trouve dans un quartier mal famé, répondit Oliver du tac au tac et Felicity pencha la tête sur le côté, méditant sur ses paroles. Faites votre possible pour récupérer le maximum de données, acheva Oliver, écourtant la discussion et il partit, laissant une Felicity totalement estomaquée.

* * *

Le brunch du dimanche était le repas hebdomadaire chez les Queen. Il était aussi incontournable que Noël ou Thanksgiving.

Sa mère, Moira, avait instauré cette tradition quand il était revenu d'entre les morts. Après cinq ans loin d'eux, Oliver avait du temps à rattraper. Sa jeune sœur, Thea, avait grandi tellement vite et sa mère s'était remariée avec Walter Steele, un ancien collaborateur de son défunt père et désormais directeur de la National Starling Bank.

Oliver avait raté tant de choses mais durant cette année, il avait retissé des liens avec sa mère et Thea. Il savait qu'il n'était pas loquace concernant ces cinq années sur Lian Yu mais ses démons étaient trop présents dans son esprit. Ses cicatrices et tatouages témoignaient des épreuves qu'il avait dû surmonter. Son âme était trop brisée pour qu'il partage son histoire avec sa famille.

Il voulait les protéger de la réalité. Qu'elles se souviennent du Oliver insouciant qui était parti sur le _Gambit_ avec son père.

Descendant de sa Ducati, Oliver profita des quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers les nuages. Novembre était déjà bien installé mais le soleil faisait encore de la résistance.

Remontant le col de sa veste en cuir, il remonta l'allée, l'esprit préoccupé. Le gang du_ Flush Royal _n'avait toujours pas donné de signe d'activité et il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Felicity concernant l'extraction de données.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà. La patience n'avait jamais été une de ses qualités et Oliver était comme un lion en cage, rendant fou John.

A peine fut-il à la porte du manoir que Raisa, la gouvernante de la famille depuis son enfance, la lui ouvrit, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

Oliver la serra instantanément dans ses bras, heureux de la voir. Elle faisait partie de ses bons souvenirs, de ce temps où il pensait que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

- Bonjour mon garçon, le salua tendrement Raisa avant de le regarder de haut en bas. Bon, je vois que tu ne te laisses pas mourir de faim. Sinon tu sais je serais heureuse de te préparer de bons petits plats à ramener chez toi, Oliver. Comme ton préféré, les lasagnes aux aubergines.

- Merci Raisa.

Depuis qu'il était parti du manoir il y a quelques mois, emménageant dans son penthouse dans le centre de Starling, Raisa était à ses petits soins, lui préparant ses plats préférés à ramener chez lui. Elle était comme une deuxième mère pour lui.

- Oliver, tonna une voix maternelle et le jeune homme releva la tête pour voir Moira descendre les escaliers, menant au hall marbré. Tu es en avance pour une fois.

- Je m'améliore de jour en jour, répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Thea la suivit de près, sautillant en descendant les marches et elle lui tomba dans les bras.

- Salut cher frère, s'exclama Thea toujours aussi joyeuse et Oliver en oublia tous ses tourments.

Cependant, la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Laurel lors d'un déjeuner lui revint à l'esprit. Son amie lui avait parlé du vol de sac à main qu'avait subi Thea plus tôt dans la semaine.

- Laurel m'a parlé du vol de ton sac, déclara Oliver le front plissé et Thea grimaça, attendant ses remontrances. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça, lui répondit-elle. Je sais que tu es très occupé avec la Queen Consolidated. Et puis Laurel en a touché un mot à son père et figure-toi que j'ai récupéré mon sac.

- Qui ? tonna Oliver les bras croisés.

- Peu importe qui c'était...

- Speedy...

- D'accord, céda Thea devant son insistance. Il s'appelle Roy Harper et il habite dans les Glades. Mais Oliver, promets-moi de ne pas t'en mêler s'il te plaît. Il me l'a rendu sans encombres. C'est juste un jeune paumé comme il y en a tant dans les Glades. Il a juste besoin qu'on lui donne sa chance...

- Je ne te connaissais pas si altruiste Thea, rétorqua Oliver et sa sœur haussa les épaules.

- J'ai grandi je suppose.

- Je vois ça et c'est très bien.

Cependant alors qu'ils prenaient tous place autour de la table à manger, Walter venant de faire son entrée, le nom de Roy Harper se grava dans la tête d'Oliver. Il faudrait qu'il garde un œil sur ce jeune homme, surtout qu'il suscitait un intérêt non feint de la part de Thea.

Durant le repas, Oliver réussit à mettre ses tourments de côté, ne pensant plus à Arrow et au gang de braqueurs qui sévissait dans sa ville. Entouré de sa famille, le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui et il savourait ces moments.

A la fin du repas, tandis qu'il discutait avec Walter des affaires de la Queen Consolidated, le carillon retentit et Raisa apparut après un moment.

- Mr Queen, les interrompit-elle. Une certaine Felicity Smoak demande à s'entretenir avec vous. Je peux lui dire de repasser un autre jour si vous voulez...

- Non, tonna Oliver et il se tourna vers Walter. Excuse-moi. Une affaire urgente.

Ni une ni deux, Oliver se rendit dans le hall et trouva une Felicity ébahie. Sa bouche couleur framboise était entrouverte et ses yeux bleus émerveillés alors qu'elle contemplait la splendeur des lieux. Le travail d'orfèvre des boiseries, du marbre, les tableaux accrochés aux murs. Picasso, Monet...

Oliver profita de ce moment pour la détailler sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Coiffée de son éternelle queue de cheval, Felicity portait une veste molletonnée sur un pull en maille et un jean simple enserré dans des bottes plates marrons. Ainsi vêtue elle paraissait si jeune, si différente de la beauté fatale qui l'avait enflammé lors de son entretien d'embauche ou au Verdant. Mais Oliver la trouvait encore plus belle au naturel.

Cependant comme toujours, son objectif premier prit le dessus et Oliver mit fin à cet instant hors du temps.

- Felicity, l'appela-t-il et la jeune femme sursauta, rougissant, ses yeux braqués sur lui comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui Mr Queen, bredouilla Felicity et Oliver tiqua sur l'appellation. Euh pardon...Oliver. Mais cela peut attendre vous savez. C'est juste que vous m'aviez subtilement fait comprendre que c'était urgent quand vous êtes venu au département IT... Je dois sûrement vous déranger. Vous devez être en famille et moi je débarque chez vous...

- Felicity ! la coupa Oliver, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Vous ne me dérangez pas.

Et le rire peu discret de Thea derrière eux ne fit qu'accentuer la gêne de Felicity, ses joues rougissant encore plus.

- Allons dans le petit salon, proposa Oliver en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur et il la guida, une main dans le bas de son dos.

A son toucher, il sentit Felicity se tendre, son souffle se couper et il sourit intérieurement. Se pourrait-il qu'elle aussi ressente cette électricité qui crépitait autour d'eux ?

Mais il ne devait pas laisser ses pensées prendre une tournure inappropriée. Il devait combattre ce désir qui le tenaillait jour et nuit. Felicity Smoak était son employée et Oliver avait une ligne de conduite qu'il ne transgresserait jamais. Pas de relation sexuelle ou sentimentale avec une employée. Jamais.

Pourtant avec Felicity Smoak, Oliver était au bord de la rupture.

Enfin seuls, la jeune femme tira une clé USB de son sac et la lui tendit. Oliver ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses ongles vernis, rappelant la couleur framboise de ses lèvres, alors qu'il prenait l'objet.

- J'ai pu récupérer la totalité des données du disque dur, lui expliqua Felicity. Par contre votre ordinateur est irréparable. Je suis désolée.

- Ne le soyez pas. Vous avez fait votre possible.

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment avant que Felicity ne baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Bon bah je vais vous laisser. Vous devez avoir encore pleins de choses à faire...

Oliver lui sourit et proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture, une Mini rouge.

- Encore merci Felicity, déclara-t-il alors qu'elle prenait place derrière le volant. Vous êtes remarquable.

- Oh...Merci de l'avoir remarqué, répondit-elle en rougissant et la Mini vrombit avant de disparaître au bout de l'allée.

Oliver resta un moment à fixer l'horizon, la clé USB serrée dans son poing. Inspirant l'air frais, il réalisa qu'il venait de faire entrer Felicity dans une partie de sa vie. Son autre « lui ». Arrow.

- Qui était-ce ? fit la voix de Thea derrière lui et Oliver s'arracha à ses pensées, se tournant vers elle.

- Une employée. Il y avait une affaire urgente dont on devait parler.

- Une employée, dis-tu ? s'exclama Thea en haussant les sourcils, incrédule. Jamais encore une employée n'est venue au manoir...

- Thea, où veux-tu en venir ? la coupa Oliver, un brin agacé par ses suppositions.

- A rien, répondit sa sœur en souriant. Juste que je l'aime bien cette fille. Elle est...différente.

Et Thea le laissa seul avec ses pensées. Oliver soupira. Oui, Felicity était différente, remarquable même mais il devait cesser de penser à elle. Il le fallait.

Oliver avait une croisade à mener et la jeune femme était un frein. Oui, il lui avait demandé son aide mais cela ne se répéterait plus. Il ne voulait pas l'exposer au danger mais surtout il devait se concentrer totalement sur son but...

Peut-être que Tommy avait raison. Peut-être qu'il devait se laisser une chance avec Sarah. Il aimait bien sa compagnie et sexuellement, ils étaient plus que compatibles. Il se devait de tenter. Il fallait qu'il oublie Felicity Smoak. Par tous les moyens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Me revoila pour le chapitre 4**

**Tout d'abord, merci à vous toutes pour vos messages de soutien, vos impressions. Ça me booste pour continuer donc merci! Sans vous, ça ne serait pas pareil.**

**Merci aussi à Lia!**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, juste pour me dire si vous appréciez ou pas.**

**Titi**

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les yeux fixés sur son écran, Felicity tentait de travailler, en vain. Oliver Queen ne cessait d'occuper son esprit.

Son patron était une véritable énigme et Felicity détestait les mystères. Depuis qu'il était venu au département IT avec son histoire rocambolesque, elle ne cessait de tenter de résoudre son énigme. Son histoire de café renversé sur son ordinateur ne tenait pas la route. C'était des impacts de balle. Elle en était certaine.

Qu'avait-il à cacher ?

Passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, Felicity secoua la tête. Ce que faisait Oliver Queen ne la regardait pas. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher une réponse.

Elle avait lu de la gratitude et de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait donné la clé USB. Les données qu'elle contenait semblaient être d'une grande valeur aux yeux d'Oliver.

Et voilà qu'il lui demandait maintenant de décoder ces mêmes données. Si l'ordinateur lui appartenait, pourquoi avait-il crypté des fichiers ?

Tout ça n'était pas clair. Elle avait toujours joué avec les limites de la légalité derrière son ordinateur mais elle y connaissait les risques. Là, elle était dans le flou et elle détestait ça.

Felicity soupira une énième fois. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle comprenne les choses, même celles qui ne la regardaient pas ?

Si Oliver Queen fréquentait des quartiers mal famés et cryptait ses données informatiques, cela n'était pas son affaire.

Non, ce dont elle avait horreur était le mensonge, comme toutes ces fois où sa mère lui avait promis d'arrêter de boire ou de venir à son spectacle de fin d'année. Et au fond d'elle, Felicity se doutait qu'Oliver lui avait menti pour avoir son aide.

Ce n'était pas une grosse affaire. Elle le savait. Oliver et elle n'étaient pas proches. Ils entretenaient une relation strictement professionnelle. Une relation patron/employée. Pourtant Felicity sentit son cœur se pincer. Elle avait l'horrible impression d'avoir été utilisée. Comme quand elle était enfant et qu'on s'intéressait à elle juste pour copier ses devoirs.

Felicity n'était plus cette petite fille timide qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Plus jamais et Oliver Queen allait le savoir. Il avait beau être son patron, cela ne lui donnait pas tous les droits. Il devait savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser, utiliser ses compétences, comme bon lui semblait.

Alors fonçant tête baissée, Felicity prit la clé USB et se rendit dans le bureau d'Oliver. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'aidait pour son compte personnel. Surtout qu'en décryptant les données, elle avait découvert quelque chose qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent quatorze étages plus haut, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Erin Trosk, la secrétaire d'Oliver Queen.

Du coin de l'œil, Felicity aperçut Oliver, concentré sur des dossiers ouverts sur son grand bureau. Encore une fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau et ses jambes flageolèrent quand ses yeux magnétiques se posèrent sur elle, à travers la vitre qui les séparait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il répondait à sa secrétaire et cette dernière s'adressa à elle, après avoir coupé la communication.

- Mr Queen vous attend, Melle Smoak.

Tandis qu'elle rentrait dans le bureau, Felicity se maudit pour la énième fois en moins d'une minute, réalisant la folie qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre. Et si elle se faisait virer pour son insolence ? Elle pouvait toujours rebrousser chemin et feindre une excuse. Mais Oliver la devança, la prenant de court.

- Que se passe-t-il Felicity ?

- Euh...Je..., bafouilla-t-elle en lissant sa robe, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Ce n'est pas important vous savez, se dégonfla-t-elle prête à partir.

Mais Oliver se leva, la retenant par le coude et leurs yeux se happèrent comme hypnotisés. Sous son regard intense, Felicity sentit toutes ses résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

- Vous pouvez tout me dire vous savez, murmura Oliver, si proche que son souffle lui caressait le visage, son parfum boisé l'enveloppant.

- Je ne pense pas que vous allez aimer ce que je vais vous dire, répondit Felicity d'une petite voix, la clé USB serrée dans son poing.

- Fe-li-ci-ty, tonna Oliver en la relâchant et la jeune femme frissonna à son ton autoritaire.

- Très bien, dit-elle en inspirant une grande goulée d'air. J'ai décrypté vos données mais c'était la dernière fois que je vous aide à des fins personnelles. Je sais que vous êtes mon patron et que je suis votre employée mais je n'ai pas à tout accepter sans broncher...

- Felicity...

- Surtout que vos histoires ne tiennent pas du tout la route, continua-t-elle nerveusement en agitant ses mains dans les airs. Du café renversé sur votre ordinateur ? C'était des impacts de balle et vous le savez ! l'accusa Felicity en le pointant du doigt. Je ne vous demande pas de me dire la vérité et je ne veux pas la connaître mais je ne veux plus que vous m'impliquiez dans vos affaires. Surtout si elles sont illégales, finit-elle dans un chuchotement en plaquant la clé USB contre son torse.

Oliver posa une main sur la sienne et Felicity sursauta, le rouge lui montant aux joues, sa peau la picotant à son contact. Elle retira fébrilement sa main de son étau et les yeux d'Oliver la transpercèrent alors qu'il serrait la clé USB dans son poing.

Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière et Felicity se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, nerveuse comme jamais, attendant la sentence. Elle allait être virée, c'était sûr...

- Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée Mr Queen, couina-t-elle au bout d'un moment pesant. Je ne voulais pas vous accuser...

- Felicity...

- Je vais être virée c'est ça ? lança-t-elle dans son babillage. Je ne voulais pas dire que vos affaires étaient illégales. C'est juste que c'est bizarre d'avoir les plans du bâtiment de la National Starling Bank dans son ordinateur, c'est tout.

- Felicity ! tonna plus fort Oliver et le cœur de la jeune femme tressauta quand il enserra ses bras, coupant court à sa diatribe. Vous n'êtes pas virée, calmez-vous mais vous devez me promettre de garder ça pour vous. Puis-je vous faire confiance, Felicity ?

Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, Felicity hocha la tête. Malgré tous les doutes qu'elle nourrissait à son égard, elle lui faisait confiance. Quand elle avait décrypté les données et découvert ce qu'elles contenaient, elle aurait pu aller à la police mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Non, elle avait voulu confronter Oliver, lui demander une explication.

- Je vous remercie, souffla Oliver, ses mains glissant à ses poignets délicats.

Felicity frémit sous la caresse de ses doigts, totalement sous son emprise et elle se demanda vaguement si il avait conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Des sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Pouvait-il sentir son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine ? Son souffle qui s'accélérait ?

Après un moment, les traits d'Oliver s'assombrirent et il la relâcha comme brûlé, retournant derrière son bureau.

- Autre chose, Melle Smoak ? demanda-t-il soudain d'un ton froid, distant.

- Euh...Non.

Comme tirée d'un rêve, Felicity cligna des yeux et vit Oliver se pencher sur les dossiers qu'il avait laissé en suspens, ignorant complètement sa présence.

Encore troublée par le revirement de situation, Felicity sortit du bureau dans un état second. Que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

Du haut d'un building, Oliver avait une vue panoramique sur la tour de Queen Consolidated et surtout sur le bureau de Felicity.

Caché sous sa capuche de Arrow, il l'observait alors qu'elle enfilait son manteau, prête à partir. Encore ce soir, elle était la dernière du département à quitter les lieux. Comme elle lui avait dit à l'entretien d'embauche, elle ne comptait pas ses heures mais il était très tard.

Se rendait-elle compte du danger auquel elle s'exposait ?

Les rues de Starling City regorgeaient de criminels prêts à s'en prendre à des jeunes femmes douces et innocentes comme elle, si l'occasion se présentait.

Oliver vit Felicity éteindre la lumière de son bureau avant de la perdre de vue. Malgré qu'il l'évitait, gardant ses distances, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur elle. De loin.

Oliver se souvint quand elle était venue dans son bureau, il y a quelques jours. Il avait été impressionné par son aplomb, son intégrité. Encore une fois, il avait demandé son aide et malgré ce qu'elle avait découvert en décryptant les données, Felicity avait eu assez confiance en lui pour ne pas en parler à la police. Elle était tout simplement remarquable et il le savait trop bien.

Oliver n'avait pu s'empêcher de la toucher alors qu'elle babillait sans s'interrompre. Sa peau avait été douce sous ses doigts et il avait senti son pouls s'accélérer alors qu'il enserrait doucement ses poignets.

A cet instant précis, une alarme s'était enclenchée dans sa tête et toutes ses résolutions étaient réapparues. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle et il avait battu le froid. Felicity avait semblé désorientée puis elle était partie. C'était la dernière fois qu'il était entré en contact avec elle.

Et c'était mieux comme ça. Depuis quelques semaines, Oliver entretenait une relation suivie avec Sarah. Ils ne se voyaient plus juste pour du sexe et désormais, ils dînaient, sortaient ensemble. Laurel l'avait appris et avait été folle de joie. Bientôt, une invitation pour un dîner à quatre s'annonçait et Oliver sentit sa gorge se nouer d'avance.

Sa relation avec Sarah était facile, sans contrainte. Pas de déclarations enflammées, d'épanchement de sentiments. Sarah était différente de sa sœur, Laurel. Elle ne le pressait pas, ne lui demandait pas de s'ouvrir à elle et Oliver aimait ça chez elle.

Felicity réapparut dans son champ de vision et Oliver la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Son oreillette grésilla et la voix de John retentit à son oreille.

- Pas de mouvement suspect à la National Starling Bank. Tu peux rentrer.

- Entendu, répondit Oliver, les yeux toujours fixés sur Felicity. Je vais faire une ronde de plus pour m'en assurer.

- Comme tu veux, répondit John un sourire dans la voix et la communication se coupa.

Son ami était trop perspicace à son goût. Ou était-ce lui qui était trop transparent ?

John se doutait bien qu'il ne passait pas toutes ses rondes nocturnes à surveiller la National Starling Bank. Quand ils avaient découvert que le gang du _Flush Royal_ prévoyait de braquer la plus grosse banque de la ville, ils avaient posé des caméras à différents angles de la rue, gardant un œil sur les issues du bâtiment. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait eu aucun signe du gang de braqueurs. A croire qu'ils s'étaient évaporés.

Leur planque des Glades avait été laissée à l'abandon et Oliver ignorait où se trouvait leur nouvelle base d'opérations. Car il le savait, le gang du _Flush Royal_ allait de nouveau frapper. Et cette fois-ci, il sera là pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire...

Mais à cet instant, c'était Felicity qui occupait son esprit. Elle venait de s'engager dans le parking souterrain et Oliver se tendit quand il vit une ombre menaçante la suivre...

* * *

- Oui Jasper. Je rentre. Je serais à l'appart' dans vingt minutes tout au plus.

Son portable vissé à l'oreille, Felicity roula des yeux en entendant le sermon de son meilleur ami. Il était très protecteur envers elle et détestait la savoir seule à une heure si avancée. Dans ces moments là, Jasper se comportait comme le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et elle l'aimait comme ça.

Ses talons claquaient contre le bitume alors qu'elle raccrochait enfin, s'approchant de sa voiture. L'atmosphère sembla pesante, oppressante tout d'un coup et Felicity sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et elle activa le pas, la panique l'envahissant. Le parking semblait désert, pourtant Felicity n'était pas rassurée. Elle avait l'impression d'être suivie, épiée et elle cria, dégainant sa bombe au poivre de son sac, quand un chat sauvage apparut juste devant elle, la stoppant dans son élan.

Une main plaquée contre son cœur, Felicity se traita d'idiote, rangeant le spray dans son sac. Ce n'était qu'un chat. Un simple chat.

Et une main gantée, surgie de nulle part, se plaqua contre sa bouche, étouffant son cri pendant qu'une autre pointait une arme blanche dans ses côtes.

- Ma jolie, si tu veux la vie sauve, tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille et à faire ce que je te demande, feula une voix rauque à son oreille et Felicity trembla de peur, sa vision se brouillant de larmes.

L'haleine fétide et empreinte d'alcool de son agresseur lui parvint et elle fut prise de nausées alors qu'il la dépouillait de son sac. Sa main qui tenait le couteau se fit moins menaçante, plus lascive et Felicity eut un éclair de panique quand elle sentit sa chemise se retirer de sa jupe, exposant une partie de son abdomen. Elle tenta de se débattre mais la poigne de son agresseur se renforça, la lame du couteau s'enfonçant dans sa peau.

- Si j'étais toi, je me laisserais faire, grogna l'homme, humant son parfum, sa main glissant jusqu'au rebord de sa jupe, la remontant le long de ses cuisses. Avec un cul pareil, tu dois en faire bander des mecs.

Felicity avait envie de hurler tout ce qu'elle pouvait, de se débattre jusqu'à avoir mal mais la peur l'avait tétanisé. Elle savait que si elle ne faisait rien, elle était morte voire pire...

Puis une ombre verte surgit de nulle part et elle tomba brusquement à genoux, le corps de son agresseur gisant à ses pieds, une flèche plantée dans la tête.

Les yeux fermés, Felicity tremblait comme une feuille et elle sursauta violemment, criant, quand une main gantée de vert la toucha au visage. Elle recula au contact, prise de panique et leva les yeux vers un homme vêtu de cuir, un capuchon cachant son visage.

- Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, déclara son sauveur d'une voix transformée et les yeux de Felicity s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnut Arrow, le justicier qui luttait contre le crime à Starling City.

Un trop plein d'émotions la traversa d'un coup. Son agression, le corps sans vie qui gisait à ses côtés. C'en était trop et son cœur se souleva, pris de vertiges.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, marmonna Felicity, son visage pâlissant et elle se retourna, vomissant le contenu de son estomac.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son visage, repoussant ses mèches de cheveux et Felicity réalisa que son sauveur avait retiré ses gants. L'odeur de cuir l'enveloppa, l'apaisant sans qu'elle ne sache comment et elle éclata en sanglots.

Des bras forts l'enlacèrent mais ses larmes ne se tarirent pas. Elle avait cru mourir. Elle avait eu si peur.

Son esprit était si saturé que ses yeux se fermèrent de fatigue, les larmes striant toujours ses joues. Puis ce fut le trou noir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à toutes...**

**Me revoila avec le chapitre 5. Encore merci pour votre soutien et votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi alors laissez une petite review.**

**J'espère que ce chap vous plaira. **

**Merci à Lia et bonne lecture...**

**Biz**

**Titi**

Sa tête bourdonnait, ses paupières papillonnèrent avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, réalisant qu'elle était dans son lit, dans sa chambre.

Le jour pointait à travers les rideaux et les événements de la nuit remontèrent à la surface. Felicity ferma les yeux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues et elle se souvint. Le corps robuste de son agresseur plaqué contre le sien, son couteau menaçant, son souffle dans ses cheveux...

Les larmes devinrent des sanglots et Felicity étouffa ses soubresauts dans son oreiller. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses doigts s'insinuer sous son chemisier, remonter sa jupe...

Si Arrow n'était pas intervenu, elle aurait été violée voire pire. Felicity n'avait pas pu le remercier. Cédant à la fatigue, elle avait pleuré dans ses bras jusqu'à l'épuisement. Instantanément, Felicity s'était sentie en sécurité, ainsi enveloppée dans sa chaleur et son odeur. Et elle s'était réveillée au poste de police, Jasper à ses côtés.

Après que Arrow l'ait déposé au commissariat, le Détective Quentin Lance avait appelé le jeune homme, son numéro figurant comme appelant en cas d'urgence. A son arrivée, Jasper avait appris son agression et après sa déposition, il l'avait ramené à l'appartement, veillant sur elle une partie de la nuit.

Son sommeil avait été agité mais Felicity avait réussi à dormir quelques heures, jusqu'à maintenant. La porte de sa chambre grinça doucement et deux bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle. Felicity se blottit contre le torse de Jasper, encore secouée de sanglots. Le jeune homme lui chuchotait des mots réconfortants, la berçant et ses pleurs se tarirent au bout d'un moment.

- Tu as faim ? demanda Jasper alors qu'elle se redressait, séchant ses dernières larmes. Je t'ai préparé des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable.

- Quelle heure est-il ? éluda Felicity, la voix éraillée.

- Bientôt onze heures, répondit le jeune homme et les yeux de son amie s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

- Merde, je suis en retard ! s'exclama Felicity en tentant de se lever mais Jasper la stoppa net, la repoussant dans le lit.

- Tu ne vas nulle part Felicity, tonna-t-il d'un ton vindicatif. Et puis j'ai déjà appelé le bureau de ton chef. Tu poses un jour de congé... Après cette nuit, il faut que tu penses à toi Felicity, finit-il la mâchoire serrée et elle aperçut cette onde de culpabilité dans les yeux bruns de Jasper.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Jasp, marmonna Felicity en posant sa main sur la sienne mais il se déroba, fuyant.

- J'aurais dû être là, tonna-t-il en colère contre lui-même. Il était tard et tu étais seule...Si Arrow n'était pas intervenu, Dieu seul sait ce qui te serait arrivé et je ne veux même pas y penser. Si cet enfoiré n'était pas déjà mort, je lui ferais la peau sur le champ, grogna Jasper d'un air meurtrier et Felicity frémit en se rappelant le corps sans vie de son agresseur.

Au commissariat, le Détective Lance lui avait confirmé sa mort et étrangement, elle avait ressenti de la peine pour lui. Cet homme devait avoir une famille, une femme et même des enfants. Cependant, il était aussi un homme dangereux. Elle n'avait pas été sa seule victime. Il avait été l'auteur de plusieurs agressions sexuelles et jusque là, n'avait pas été puni.

« Vous avez eu de la chance Melle Smoak, lui avait dit le Détective Lance alors qu'elle signait sa déposition. Vous avez un ange gardien qui veille sur vous. »

Et Felicity avait de suite pensé à Arrow. Cet homme masqué qui luttait contre le crime. Le justicier de Starling City. Pour elle, il avait tué et elle détestait qu'il ait dû en arriver là pour la sauver. Le justicier avait déjà tué auparavant, la presse relatait ses exploits. Mais toujours des criminels de haut vol : des barons de la drogue, des mafieux, des tueurs. Jamais encore, Arrow n'avait tué un délinquant à la semaine. Il aurait pu facilement maîtriser son agresseur. Pourtant il lui avait planté une flèche dans la tête.

- Désormais je te conduirai à la Queen Consolidated et viendrai te chercher, déclara Jasper et Felicity revint au présent, voulant répliquer mais le jeune homme la coupa dans son élan. Pas de discussion Felicity. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie cette nuit, lui avoua-t-il. Mon esprit a besoin de tranquillité pour un moment.

Ses yeux bruns exprimaient toute la peur qu'il avait ressentie et Felicity enlaça Jasper. Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte, la pressant contre lui. Ensemble, ils étaient une famille et cette nuit, elle avait été mise à rudes épreuves.

- Je t'aime Jasper, murmura Felicity dans son cou.

- Moi aussi Lissy.

Le reste de la journée ressembla à celle qu'ils passaient quand ils étaient étudiants. Glaces à la menthe et pépites de chocolat, comédies romantiques, fous rires en tout genre et Felicity oublia pour un moment sa terrible mésaventure.

Elle était toujours traumatisée mais elle savait que grâce à Jasper, elle irait mieux.

* * *

L'aube se levait tout juste mais Oliver était réveillé depuis des heures déjà. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Le souffle régulier de Sarah taquinait sa peau et elle bougea un peu, se blottissant encore plus contre lui, la tête reposant sur son torse nu. Les yeux d'Oliver se posèrent sur elle et il soupira, observant de nouveau le plafond.

Une femme hantait son esprit mais ce n'était pas celle qui était dans ses bras. Il aurait préféré ne plus penser à elle mais les récents événements n'avaient fait qu'intensifier son tourment. Oliver revoyait sans cesse Felicity en pleurs dans ses bras. Il l'avait bercé durant de longues minutes avant de la déposer au poste de police, prévenant le Détective Quentin Lance.

Quand il avait vu les mains de son agresseur sur sa peau, un couteau entaillant sa chair, il avait vu rouge. Une colère sourde l'avait soudain envahi, occultant sa raison et il avait tiré, visant la tête de l'homme.

Felicity était menacée, il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Pour elle, il avait tué et malgré qu'il ait pris une vie, il n'hésiterait pas une nouvelle fois si elle était en danger. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait tué qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Pourtant c'était bien la haine qui l'avait guidé ce soir là. En seulement quelques mois, Felicity Smoak avait remis en cause tous ses principes et Oliver n'était plus sûr de rien.

Depuis cette nuit là, il avait raccroché ses flèches, doutant de lui, de sa capacité à maîtriser sa colère. L'image apeurée de Felicity ne cessait de le hanter, provoquant une colère sourde en lui. Ses émotions étaient trop à fleur de peau et un soir, John l'avait mis en garde.

Alors qu'il mettait à l'ombre un petit dealer de drogue, Oliver avait failli le tuer, l'étranglant d'une main et la voix impérieuse de Digg avait soudain retenti à son oreille, lui ordonnant de le lâcher. Si il n'était pas intervenu, Oliver ignorait si il aurait pu se maîtriser et cette nuit là, il avait raccroché son arc et ses flèches. Il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions, de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Il avait pensé à tort que l'absence de Felicity à la Queen Consolidated l'aiderait mais en vain. Depuis son agression, Oliver ne l'avait pas revu et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Comment allait-elle ? Avait-elle retrouvé le sourire ? Ce sourire brillant qui illuminait une pièce quand elle y entrait...

Le réveil sonna et Oliver soupira, arraché à ses pensées. Il éteignit l'alarme et Sarah bougea contre lui, se réveillant doucement. Elle leva la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-elle en cherchant ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent.

- Bonjour.

La main de Sarah erra sur son torse, caressant ses muscles et les cicatrices qui striaient sa peau. Ses doigts suivirent la ligne de ses abdominaux, disparaissant sous le drap mais Oliver la stoppa, emprisonnant son poignet.

- Il faut que j'y aille Sarah, murmura-t-il en remontant sa main et elle fit une moue adorable, tentant de l'amadouer.

- Juste cinq minutes.

Son ton était aguicheur et Sarah se lécha les lèvres, descendant le long de son corps. Elle disparut sous le drap et Oliver ferma les yeux à l'instant où sa bouche se posa sur lui. Pas de doute, Sarah Lance savait comment satisfaire un homme et après plusieurs minutes, elle remonta le long de son corps avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

- Tu peux y aller maintenant, souffla Sarah en souriant et elle roula sur le côté, lui laissant le champ libre.

A peine remis de ses émotions, Oliver alla prendre une douche et enfila un costume gris assorti à une cravate bleue.

Dès que Sarah l'aperçut alors qu'il entrait dans le salon, elle lui tendit une tasse de café, vêtue de la chemise qu'il portait la veille.

- Vous êtes sexy Mr Queen, le flatta Sarah en l'observant revêtir sa veste grise, prêt à partir. On se voit ce soir ?

- J'ai plusieurs réunions aujourd'hui, lui répondit Oliver en finissant son café. Je t'appelle si je ne finis pas trop tard.

Il devait surtout passer à son repaire et vérifier si le gang du _Flush Royal _n'avait pas refait surface. Il ne revêtait peut-être plus l'uniforme de Arrow en ce moment mais il surveillait toujours les rues de Starling City.

- Passe tout le temps que tu veux, continua Oliver en enfilant son long manteau. James refermera la porte derrière toi.

James Stuart était le gardien de l'immeuble et rendait pas mal de services à ses habitants, surtout à Oliver qui le payait grassement.

Sarah l'embrassa et il partit, rejoignant Digg qui l'attendait en bas du building. Oliver s'installa sur la banquette arrière et John fit de même, derrière le volant de la Bentley noire.

Le trajet jusqu'à la Queen Consolidated se fit dans le silence, même si Oliver interceptait les coups d'œil discrets de John sur lui.

Son ami était au courant de l'agression de Felicity et devinait son tourment. Il se doutait bien que la pagaille récente dans ses émotions venait de là. Lui, qui était dans le contrôle permanent, ne savait pas comment gérer cette rage qui l'avait enflammé quand Felicity avait été menacée. Elle avait beau ne plus être en danger, Oliver ressentait toujours cette colère qui grondait dans sa poitrine.

La berline se stoppa devant la grande tour et Oliver croisa le regard de John dans le rétroviseur.

- Quand tu viendras me chercher, amène-moi au Verdant. Nous avons un gang à traquer.

Diggle acquiesça, un mince sourire sur les lèvres et alla ouvrir la portière, Oliver sortant de l'habitacle.

- Passez une bonne journée Mr Queen, déclara John d'un ton solennel et Oliver ne put s'empêcher de grimacer comme à chaque fois que Digg l'appelait ainsi.

Bien sûr, John était son employé. Il le payait en tant que garde du corps et chauffeur attitré mais pour Oliver, il était bien plus que ça. Il était son ami, son partenaire dans la lutte contre le crime. Mais en public, ils devaient jouer leurs rôles.

- A ce soir Diggle, lui répondit Oliver et à peine fit-il un pas que ses yeux se posèrent sur Felicity.

Son cœur battit la chamade alors qu'elle descendait d'une vieille Mustang Shelby. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était absente et son visage d'habitude si rayonnant semblait plus pâle.

Oliver fut comme attiré vers elle mais dès qu'il fit un pas dans sa direction, il se stoppa net. Un jeune homme la rejoignait, sortant à son tour de la voiture et Oliver le reconnut sur le champ. C'était le type qui l'accompagnait au Verdant et il se crispa, les poings serrés.

- On dirait que miss Smoak est revenue, souffla John, riant sous cap et Oliver émit un grondement sourd en réponse.

Felicity embrassait le jeune homme sur la joue et une bête féroce gronda dans ses entrailles, la revendiquant comme sienne. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas. Il était officiellement en couple avec Sarah pourtant Oliver ne pouvait nier cette attraction qu'il ressentait envers Felicity. Elle-même n'était pas insensible. Il l'avait senti. Son cœur qui s'était accéléré, ses joues qui s'empourpraient...

Alors son masque impassible plaqué sur le visage, Oliver se dirigea vers eux et entendit derrière lui John murmurer : « Et merde... ».

- Bonjour Felicity, déclara Oliver d'une voix grave, son sourire de play-boy ornant ses lèvres et Felicity sursauta, se retournant vers lui, les joues rouges.

Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés, sa bouche d'un rose pâle entrouverte dans la surprise. Elle semblait encore un peu fragile et le cœur d'Oliver se pinça à cette constatation.

- Oh...Bonjour Mr Queen, bredouilla Felicity, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez comme un signe de nervosité.

- N'oubliez pas. Appelez-moi Oliver, insista-t-il en posant une main sur son bras et Felicity frissonna à son toucher, les émotions en pagaille.

Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement changeant d'Oliver. La dernière fois, il avait battu le froid, la congédiant sans ménagement et là, il semblait doux, prévenant. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? S'était-il rendu compte de son absence ?

Un raclement de gorge brisa ce moment et Felicity revint au présent, les joues rouges, se tournant vers Jasper qui fronçait les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur la main d'Oliver qui avait glissé dans le bas de son dos. A cet instant, elle prit conscience de la douce chaleur que diffusait la peau de son patron, même à travers ses couches de vêtements.

- Hum...Jasper, voici Oliver Queen le...

- PDG de la Queen Consolidated oui, finit le jeune homme en le toisant. Je l'avais reconnu... Juste une petite question Mr Queen. Êtes-vous toujours aussi familier avec vos employés ? lança Jasper d'un ton peu aimable et Felicity se tendit légèrement, lui lançant un regard noir.

Qu'insinuait-il ? Il ne se passait rien entre elle et Oliver Queen. Jasper le savait bien. Pourtant, une tension électrique se dégageait des deux hommes.

John Diggle se posta aux côtés d'Oliver, prêt à intervenir et Jasper esquissa un sourire mauvais. Pauvre garçon, si il savait...John était là pour le protéger et non l'inverse.

- Juste avec les personnes que j'en juge dignes, répliqua Oliver d'une voix sombre, presque effrayante et il se tourna vers Felicity, les yeux plus doux. Passez une bonne journée Felicity, souffla-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la tour de Queen Consolidated.

Encore abasourdie, Felicity resta stoïque un moment avant de se tourner vers Jasper. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé, les yeux furibonds.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! s'exclama Felicity. Pourquoi l'as-tu attaqué comme ça ?

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance à ton patron, lui répondit Jasper en observant Oliver disparaître dans le hall. Méfie-toi de lui.

- Quoi ?! Mais...

- S'il te plaît, insista Jasper en l'étreignant par les épaules et il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

Felicity observa la vieille Mustang Shelby disparaître au bout de la rue, encore toute chamboulée. Un mal de tête s'annonçait et elle ferma les yeux, un instant.

Que voulait dire Jasper ? Elle aussi avait senti qu'Oliver Queen cachait bien des secrets mais qui n'en n'avait pas ?

Felicity savait que Jasper avait raison. Elle devait garder ses distances, se méfier d'Oliver Queen. Pourtant malgré tous ces avertissements, elle était irrémédiablement attirée par lui. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Plus fort que tout.

* * *

Le pas pressant, Felicity se dirigeait vers sa Mini Cooper. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà mais elle avait été si absorbée par la résolution d'un code binaire qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner.

En quatrième vitesse, Felicity répondit aux cinq messages que lui avait laissé Jasper. Il devait être inquiet et elle le rassura. Le jeune homme était à New York pour un shooting et Felicity avait dû batailler dur pour qu'il y aille. Son ami n'avait pas voulu la laisser seule mais Felicity avait besoin d'affronter sa peur et de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. De plus, ce shooting était une occasion que le jeune homme ne pouvait refuser.

Depuis son agression, Jasper la conduisait chaque jour à la Queen Consolidated et venait la chercher le soir.

Il nourrissait toujours une certaine animosité envers Oliver Queen et ce dernier le lui rendait bien. Dés que les deux hommes avaient la malchance de se croiser, Felicity avait l'impression que l'air se chargeait de plomb et un soir, Jasper lui avait confié qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont Oliver la regardait...comme si il voulait la dévorer.

Sur le coup, elle avait ri puis lui avait rappelé un peu tristement qu'elle n'était pas du tout son genre. D'ailleurs pour le confirmer les magazines à scandales avaient rendu public sa relation avec Sarah Lance, la petite sœur de son ex-compagne Laurel Lance. Les clichés parlaient d'eux-mêmes et Felicity avait senti son cœur se pincer malgré elle. Sarah Lance et Oliver Queen formaient un couple magnifique dont seules les comédies romantiques pouvaient créer.

Pourtant, Jasper avait réaffirmé son point de vue. « Je connais les hommes, Felicity et le regard que porte Oliver Queen sur toi est tout sauf innocent. Crois-moi. ».

Cependant, son ami avait tort. Pourquoi Oliver Queen s'intéresserait à elle alors qu'il était en couple avec une beauté blonde ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Les mots de Jasper encore à l'esprit, Felicity secoua la tête pour les chasser. Elle ne devait nourrir aucun espoir.

D'ailleurs, depuis quelques jours, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec un de ses collègues, Barry Allen et elle sentait qu'ils pourraient devenir plus. Jasper la poussait dans ses bras, ne cessant de vanter les qualités de son collègue. Certes, Barry était gentil, intelligent, mignon même mais son cœur ne s'emballait pas comme elle le voudrait. Oliver Queen était toujours dans ses pensées malgré toute sa volonté pour l'oublier.

Quand Felicity pensait l'avoir enfin chassé de son esprit, Oliver réapparaissait comme par enchantement avec ses yeux envoûtants et son sourire charmeur et son cœur s'emballait. Pourtant, elle voulait donner une chance à Barry et oublier une bonne fois pour toute Oliver Queen.

Confortée dans son choix, Felicity sourit en prenant place derrière le volant de sa voiture mais une drôle d'impression la parcourut. Elle la reconnut de suite et elle se pétrifia. Elle n'était pas seule et Felicity sursauta quand son regard croisa les yeux bleus d'Oliver Queen dans son rétroviseur.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans la stupéfaction alors qu'elle apercevait un arc puis un carquois de flèches, sans oublier l'uniforme de cuir que portait Oliver...Cet uniforme vert qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui du justicier, son sauveur. Arrow.

- Felicity j'ai encore besoin de vous, souffla Oliver en serrant les dents et le cœur de Felicity se souleva à la vue du sang qui s'échappait de la plaie du jeune homme.

Encore une fois, Oliver Queen réapparaissait dans sa vie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à toutes!**

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 6!**

**Tout d'abord, merci à vous toutes pour tous vos messages. Je tente de répondre à tout le monde mais désolé si j'en oublie. Merci aussi aux guests (je ne peux pas vous répondre mais l'envie est là).**

**Merci aussi à Lia pour sa relécture.**

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas pour les reviews lol**

Les bips formaient comme une mélodie rassurante aux oreilles de Felicity, le journal télévisé en toile de fond et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le corps à moitié nu d'Oliver Queen, gisant sur la table médicale.

Des compresses ensanglantées jonchaient le sol, le défibrillateur était toujours branché et Felicity réalisa tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Oliver Queen avait failli mourir. Oliver Queen était Arrow.

Tout devenait si clair maintenant. L'ordinateur criblé de balles, les données cryptées, sans oublier ces détails physiques. Cette musculature développée et cette démarche féline, digne des ninjas.

Plusieurs fois, il l'avait pris par surprise sans qu'elle ne l'entende arriver et elle sursauta quand John Diggle posa une main sur son bras, l'arrachant à sa tétanie.

Qu'elle avait été sa surprise quand elle avait découvert que son garde du corps était dans la confidence. Felicity avait toujours pensé que Arrow agissait seul. Mais encore une fois, elle s'était trompée.

- Vous devriez nettoyer vos mains, murmura doucement John et Felicity remarqua, ébahie, le sang qui tachait sa peau.

Elle qui ne supportait pas la vue de l'hémoglobine, n'y avait pas pensé une seule fois alors qu'elle aidait le géant noir à sauver Oliver. Mais là, l'adrénaline retombant, la bile lui monta à la gorge.

- Où sont les toilettes ? demanda Felicity, la gorge nouée et John lui indiqua le chemin, sentant son mal être croissant.

Après avoir rendu son estomac et lavé ses mains pendant dix bonnes minutes, Felicity réapparut et John remarqua son teint bien pâle. Cette fille avait montré un courage sans failles et il en était impressionné. Elle n'avait pas failli, suivant ses instructions à la lettre. Sans son aide, Oliver serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

John revit l'entrée fracassante de Felicity dans le repaire, le chemisier taché de sang.

« Vous pouvez venir m'aider ?! s'était-elle exclamée d'un ton affolé. Il est trop lourd !». Et il avait baissé son arme, la suivant jusqu'à sa Mini Cooper.

Dés qu'il avait examiné la plaie par balle, il avait su que c'était grave. Le projectile avait presque touché l'artère carotide et Oliver avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

La communication avait coupé au moment où la fusillade avait éclaté dans la National Starling Bank et John avait cru au pire. Mais encore une fois, Oliver s'en était sorti et les criminels étaient sous les verrous.

Le gang du _Flush Royal_ était enfin à l'ombre après leur braquage raté à la National Starling Bank. D'ailleurs, le journal télévisé relatait l'événement et l'intervention héroïque de Arrow.

Méthodiquement, John vérifia pour la énième fois les constantes d'Oliver qui gisait encore inconscient et son regard se posa sur Felicity qui tremblait, les bras enroulés autour d'elle. Doucement, il lui tendit le plaid qu'utilisait Oliver quand il veillait dans l'antre et Felicity l'accepta timidement.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en le drapant sur ses épaules, s'enroulant dans la chaleur et les effluves boisées qui embaumaient le tissu.

Felicity reconnut de suite l'odeur d'Oliver et ses tremblements s'apaisèrent.

- Je suppose que vous avez des questions, déclara John Diggle en croisant les bras. Alors je vous écoute.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, souffla Felicity en passant une main sur son visage. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Oliver Queen puisse être Arrow. Mais maintenant, tout s'explique...

- J'ai toujours su que vous étiez perspicace miss Smoak. Et au fond de lui, je pense qu'Oliver voulait vous révéler son secret.

- Pourquoi moi ? murmura Felicity, les yeux ronds. Je ne suis qu'une employée du département IT.

- Vous avez prouvé que vous êtes bien plus, Felicity. Sans vous, Oliver serait mort. C'est vous qui avez réparé le défibrillateur, je vous rappelle.

- Ce n'était qu'un problème de câblage vous savez, expliqua Felicity. Je n'ai aucun mérite.

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua John. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé la solution sans vous, Felicity.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de poser les yeux sur Oliver, toujours inconscient. Son visage exprima alors toute son inquiétude et John posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- C'est un guerrier. Il s'en remettra, il a connu pire.

Et Felicity comprit qu'il parlait de ses cinq années passées sur une île hostile. Elle imaginait qu'Oliver avait dû surmonter toutes sortes d'épreuves pour survivre...Ces épreuves qui avaient façonné le héros qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui.

- Il m'a sauvé, murmura Felicity après un moment et elle leva les yeux vers John. Et je n'ai même pas pu le remercier.

- Vous l'avez fait en le sauvant à son tour Felicity, rétorqua Digg en lui souriant et soudain, les bips s'accélérèrent, les alertant.

Tous deux se précipitèrent aux côtés d'Oliver dont le rythme cardiaque s'était emballé et ses paupières frémirent avant de révéler la couleur bleu gris de ses yeux. Il parut désorienté un instant avant que son regard ne se pose sur Felicity. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire timide alors qu'il se redressait lentement, grimaçant légèrement à la douleur.

- Te revoilà enfin parmi nous, s'exclama John en lui tendant son sweat-shirt gris et Oliver l'enfila lentement, laissant les deux pans ouverts, exposant sa nouvelle cicatrice.

- Apparemment, je ne suis pas encore mort. Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

- Près de deux heures, répondit John en vérifiant à sa montre. Mais j'ai bien cru cette fois-ci que tu y passerais. Sans l'aide de miss Smoak, tu serais mort Oliver.

L'archer se tourna vers Felicity, qui était un peu en retrait, pelotonnée dans sa couverture et descendit de la table en inox, se dirigeant vers elle.

- Merci de m'avoir aidé, souffla Oliver en lui tendant la main et les doigts de Felicity se glissèrent timidement dans sa paume, l'électrisant.

- De rien, répondit-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Et puis je vous en devais une. Vous m'avez sauvé, vous vous souvenez ?

Oliver hocha la tête d'un air sombre. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait. Son visage strié de larmes le hantait encore.

- On est quitte maintenant, Mr Qu...continua Felicity avant de se taire. En fait, comment dois-je vous appeler maintenant ? Mr Queen, Oliver, mon héros...Euh Arrow, se reprit-elle, embarrassée comme jamais et le rire de John Diggle éclata dans le sous-sol du Verdant.

- Oliver ça ira, répondit l'archer en souriant puis il se pencha vers elle, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Mais je peux être votre héros si vous le désirez, souffla-t-il en respirant son parfum de fleurs et de jasmin et Felicity frissonna, prise au piège par l'intensité de son regard bleu gris.

- Euh...Ce serait égoïste de ma part, bafouilla-t-elle prise au dépourvu et Oliver se redressa, son sourire s'élargissant davantage.

Felicity réalisa alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Oliver Queen sourire. Sourire vraiment. Pas ce sourire factice qu'il servait aux investisseurs potentiels ou à ses associés et son cœur bondit de joie en réalisant qu'elle en était la cause.

- Je vois que vous avez travaillé pendant mon absence, remarqua Oliver et Felicity revint au présent, suivant son regard qui s'était posé sur son nouveau système informatique.

Pour calmer ses nerfs, elle s'était mise en tête d'améliorer leur dispositif informatique. Tout super-héros devait avoir un matériel performant. Alors, elle avait installé différentes mises à jour et améliorer les performances du système.

- Oui, votre installation me faisait mal au plus profond de ma chair, répondit Felicity en présentant la version améliorée. Votre système d'exploitation datait des années quatre-vingt mais pas de ce qu'elles avaient de meilleur. Comme Madonna et les porte-jarretelles fluo.

- Je vois, rétorqua Oliver d'un ton amusé. Vous semblez être dans votre élément ici.

- Serait-ce une proposition ? demanda timidement Felicity et Oliver pressa légèrement sa main en réponse.

- La décision vous appartient, Felicity. Mais il faut que vous sachiez que votre vie pourrait être en danger, l'avertit-il et Felicity inspira profondément, pesant le pour et le contre.

Mais sa décision avait été prise à l'instant où Oliver avait débarqué dans sa voiture, blessé.

- Ma vie, mon choix, répondit Felicity et le jeune homme hocha la tête, le souffle coincé dans sa poitrine.

Oliver réalisa alors qu'il venait de faire entrer Felicity dans sa double-vie. Elle faisait désormais partie des rares personnes qui connaissaient son secret. Pourtant quand il s'était introduit dans sa voiture plus tôt dans la soirée, il savait qu'il exposait son secret.

Au plus profond de lui, Oliver voulait lui révéler sa double-identité. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester loin d'elle, il avait besoin de Felicity à ses côtés. Pas juste pour son intelligence et ses compétences informatiques mais pour ce pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui.

En sa présence, quand il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens si bleus, Oliver avait l'impression qu'elle le voyait vraiment. Felicity voyait en lui ce héros qu'il pourrait devenir.

* * *

Les martèlements de l'échelle de saumon et les grognements d'Oliver résonnaient dans l'antre et Felicity tentait d'en faire abstraction, se concentrant sur ses recherches mais en vain. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils traquaient un trafiquant d'armes qui sévissait dans les Glades mais son esprit était préoccupé par autre chose.

Avec un soupir, Felicity ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir subitement au moment où une main se posa sur son épaule et elle réalisa le silence qui régnait désormais dans l'antre. Sa peau frissonna au contact et elle se maudit une énième fois de ressentir ces sensations.

Son parfum boisé l'enveloppa soudain et Felicity se tendit, son souffle coupé. Oliver fronça les sourcils face à sa réaction et glissa ses doigts sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Et leurs yeux se happèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Felicity ? demanda-t-il doucement et elle relâcha son souffle.

Il était là, devant elle, dans toute sa splendeur et son cœur loupa un battement. Malgré les innombrables fois où elle l'avait vu à moitié nu, Felicity était toujours fébrile devant son torse en sueur, tatoué et strié de cicatrices.

Oliver Queen était Arrow mais elle avait encore du mal à le réaliser. Tout était allé si vite. Il y a quelques semaines, elle était juste une employée du département IT de la Queen Consolidated et maintenant, elle aidait Arrow à combattre le crime.

Elle aimait beaucoup ses nouvelles activités nocturnes. Felicity avait l'impression d'être utile à la cause et Oliver lui faisait confiance. Mais, il y avait Jasper et elle détestait lui mentir. Elle était en plein conflit intérieur et cela lui pesait.

Depuis deux semaines, Jasper était à Hawaï pour une grande campagne publicitaire. Depuis son shooting à New-York, sa carrière avait explosé. Son ami était demandé sur plusieurs projets de grande envergure et Felicity était heureuse pour lui. Jasper vivait enfin son rêve.

Tous les soirs, ils s'appelaient, se racontant leur journée et Felicity était obligée de lui cacher une partie de la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de Arrow, du secret d'Oliver Queen et cela lui pesait. Surtout maintenant que Jasper revenait de voyage dans quelques jours.

- Comment fais-tu ? répliqua Felicity d'un air las. Comment fais-tu pour concilier toutes les parties de ta vie ? Moi, je ne sais pas comment faire.

La respiration d'Oliver se coupa subitement, son cœur se serrant. Il savait que ce jour viendrait. Ce jour où Felicity ou John partirait. Être l'acolyte de Arrow était pesant et Oliver ne voulait imposer ce rôle à personne. C'était son combat mais avoir John et Felicity à ses côtés lui donnaient l'impression qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Je comprends qu'être dans le secret est pesant, souffla Oliver en enfouissant la douleur de ses paroles au plus profond de son être. Alors je comprendrai que tu veuilles partir, Felicity.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant si brusquement que leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent et Oliver la maintint sur ses jambes, ses mains enserrant ses bras.

Felicity reprit difficilement sa respiration et secoua légèrement la tête, remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle recula d'un pas et les bras d'Oliver retombèrent le long de son corps.

- Je ne veux pas partir Oliver, reprit Felicity. J'aime ce que je fais. Je me sens utile. C'est juste que Jasper revient dans quelques jours et je ne sais pas comment lui mentir. Comment faites-vous, toi et Digg ? continua-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus. John a une femme et toi, une fiancée. Pourtant tous les soirs, vous êtes là, fidèles au poste. Ne se doutent-elles de rien ?

- Lyla, la femme de John, fait partie de l'ARGUS, lui répondit Oliver. Alors les secrets, ils en ont l'habitude.

Felicity hocha la tête, pensive. John lui avait parlé de sa femme, Lyla. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en Afghanistan alors qu'ils officiaient dans l'armée américaine. Leur mariage n'avait pas tenu à la fin de la guerre mais ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques années plus tard. John avait intégré la sécurité de la Queen Consolidated, devenant le garde du corps d'Oliver Queen et Lyla était devenue un membre de l'ARGUS, une organisation militaire secrète. Leur relation était entrecoupée des missions de la jeune femme.

- Sinon me concernant, ma relation avec Sarah est simple et nous n'habitons pas ensemble. A l'inverse de toi et Jasper, finit Oliver en se crispant légèrement mais Felicity ne le remarqua pas, se lançant dans un de ses babillages habituels.

- Effectivement, on habite ensemble et cela fait cinq ans qu'on se connaît. On a vécu tant de choses ensemble et jamais je ne lui ai menti. Il compte beaucoup pour moi...

Malgré lui, Oliver sentit son cœur se pincer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il savait que son animosité envers Jasper Tate résidait dans le fait qu'il possédait une partie de Felicity qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. D'ailleurs, John n'avait pas apprécié qu'il fouille dans son passé mais il voulait tout savoir de ce type. Si il avait un casier judiciaire? Des penchants déviants ? Mais rien. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Jasper Tate était un citoyen modèle.

- ...Comme un frère pour moi.

Et Oliver s'arracha subitement à ses pensées, les yeux ronds. Qu'avait-elle dit ?

- Excuse-moi ? Tu disais ?

- M'as-tu au moins écouté Oliver ? rétorqua Felicity en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et il sourit intérieurement.

Depuis qu'ils passaient toutes ces nuits ensemble, Oliver avait appris à connaître Felicity et il aimait beaucoup ce petit côté directif qu'elle avait. Elle n'hésitait pas à lui dire le fond de sa pensée et à le remettre à sa place.

- Car si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais compris le conflit que je ressens, reprit Felicity les nerfs à fleur de peau. Jasper est ma seule famille.

- Comme un frère, murmura Oliver en se traitant d'idiot fini. Pourtant vous ressemblez à un couple.

- Un couple ?! s'exclama Felicity, la bouche bée dans la surprise. Noooon ! Même si je le voulais, ce serait impossible. Je ne suis pas son genre.

- Felicity, tu es le genre de beaucoup d'hommes crois-moi, souffla Oliver et les paroles de Jasper revinrent la hanter.

Une lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux bleu gris et Felicity ne sut comment l'interpréter. Elle avait trop peur de se tromper.

- Oh...Merci, murmura-t-elle, les joues rouges et Oliver céda à la tentation.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa pommette rougie avant de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il aimait beaucoup aussi quand elle laissait ses boucles blondes cascader sur ses épaules.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, souffla Oliver alors qu'il suivait des yeux son doigt s'entortiller dans une de ses boucles.

- Il est homosexuel, lâcha Felicity dans un murmure et les yeux écarquillés d'Oliver se levèrent brusquement vers elle. Alors, j'aurais pu être Megan Fox qu'il ne m'aurait même pas regardé.

Elle lâcha un petit rire, allégeant l'atmosphère et Oliver se rendit compte de sa bêtise. Il avait été un véritable crétin.

- Si tu as besoin de parler de ta journée, sache que je serais toujours là Felicity, fit Oliver en posant une main sur son épaule et elle esquissa un sourire timide.

- Merci. J'apprécie.

Oliver plongea une dernière fois ses yeux dans les siens et se détourna, les poings serrés. Seul dans la salle de bain attenante, il posa ses mains sur les rebords du lavabo et fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Il détestait ce qu'il voyait. A quoi jouait-il ?

Encore une fois, il s'était laissé tenter. Son parfum entêtant, ses lèvres si gourmandes et il avait bien failli céder. Mais quand Felicity lui avait révélé l'homosexualité de son ami, il avait repris ses esprits et le visage de Sarah était apparu dans sa tête, lui rappelant son engagement.

Depuis le début, il avait tout faux et John l'avait averti plusieurs fois déjà. Son ami avait raison. Son problème n'était pas Jasper. Son problème, c'était lui-même. Oliver avait pensé qu'il voulait Felicity car elle était inaccessible mais c'était faux.

Il la voulait. Tout simplement.

**Voilà voilà!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Vos messages m'aident beaucoup à continuer**

**Bisous**

**Titi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**Voila le chapitre 7!**

**Tout d'abord, je vais répondre aux guests:**

**A Bneferron: Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. J'espère te revoir sur la suite. Biz**

**A mogo: Toujours fidèle sur ma fic et je t'en remercie! J'aime beaucoup jouer avec les scènes de la série et me les approprier. Sinon concernant Oliver, tu te doutes bien qu'il va mettre du temps avant de faire face à ses sentiments et à les assumer. Bisous**

**A choukette: Olicity forever!Tu as bien raison et ce sera un happy end pour nos deux chouchous mais j'aime bien jouer avec eux lol Alors il faudra être un peu patient. Sinon je ne sais pas combien de chapitres comportera ma fic mais plus de dix à mon avis. RDV pr la suite**

**A LalaWho: Merci beaucoup! Effectivement un petit dérapage s'annonce mais pas dans ce chapitre. J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir! Mais bientôt promis!**

**Voila j'espère n'avoir oublié personne!**

**Merci bien sûr à vous toutes. Vos messages me font très plaisir et grâce à vous, j'arrive à poster un chap par semaine. En espérant que cela continue!**

**Allez bonne lecture et RDV en bas!**

- Felicity, parle-moi !

Et sa voix mélodieuse retentit alors à son oreille alors qu'il scrutait les environs du haut d'une tour.

- Je viens de retrouver leur trace. Les armes sont cachées dans cet entrepôt...Sois prudent, reprit Felicity avec une once d'inquiétude dans la voix. La caméra thermique indique la présence d'au moins dix hommes.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Oliver était sur les traces d'un gros trafiquant d'armes qui comptait armer les Glades et engendrer ainsi une guerre civile. Et grâce à Felicity, il avait enfin trouvé l'entrepôt où étaient stockées les armes.

Devenue un membre à part entière de leur équipe, Felicity avait amené un nouveau souffle à sa lutte contre le crime. Grâce à ses indéniables compétences en informatique, plusieurs criminels de haut vol se retrouvaient désormais derrière les barreaux. Elle avait su pirater leurs comptes bancaires, suivant à la trace les mouvements d'argent qui s'opéraient et s'était infiltrée dans leurs système informatique, trouvant leur base d'opérations.

En seulement quelques semaines, Felicity était devenue un pilier dans sa lutte contre le crime mais leurs relations s'étaient tendues depuis quelques jours...

La pluie diluvienne s'écrasait sur lui alors qu'il arma son arc, visant le bâtiment d'en face. Se jetant dans le vide, Oliver se laissa glisser sur la corde en titane, traversant les airs et brisant une des fenêtres de l'entrepôt.

Le bruit alerta les malfrats et des balles éclatèrent, fusant vers lui. La voix inquiète de Felicity retentit alors dans son oreillette mais Oliver en fit abstraction, le temps de contenir l'assaut.

Il tira plusieurs flèches, désarmant les criminels et appréhenda leur chef, un certain _le Maire_. L'homme afro-américain tenta de s'enfuir mais Oliver le cingla avec une corde qui s'enroula autour de ses chevilles, stoppant net sa course.

- Ton business s'arrête ici ! tonna Oliver de sa voix transformée alors qu'il finissait de l'attacher aux côtés de ses comparses et au loin, les sirènes de la police de Starling se firent déjà entendre.

Sa collaboration avec le Détective Lance était bien rodée maintenant même si les débuts avaient été difficiles. La police de Starling et surtout Quentin Lance avaient vu d'un mauvais œil l'arrivée de Arrow dans les rues de Starling City.

Pour eux, le justicier était dangereux et faisait justice lui-même mais quand Laurel Lance avait été en danger et que Arrow l'avait sauvé in extremis, Quentin Lance avait revu son point de vue. Le justicier était bien plus que le voyou qu'il imaginait. Il était l'ange gardien qui veillait sur Starling City.

Caché dans l'obscurité, du haut d'une tour, Oliver observa la police épingler les malfrats et leur cargaison d'armes illégales. Il croisa le regard de Quentin Lance et s'éclipsa dans la nuit noire.

* * *

Fraîchement douché, Oliver remarqua de suite l'absence de Felicity dans l'antre. Sa chaise de bureau était vide et il sentit le regard appuyé de John sur lui.

Malgré le fait qu'il venait de mettre à l'ombre un des plus grands criminels qui sévissaient dans Starling City, Oliver était d'une humeur sombre et son ami n'était pas dupe.

Depuis quelques jours, ses relations avec Felicity étaient tendues. Il l'évitait, lui grognait dessus au lieu de lui parler...Il était d'une humeur exécrable et il le savait. Mais pour lui, c'était sa seule façon de combattre cette tentation qui le tenaillait.

Felicity ne comprenait pas son brusque changement d'attitude. Elle avait tenté de savoir ce qui le tourmentait, si il avait un problème avec Sarah et il l'avait repoussé, lui crachant que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Depuis ce premier affront, Felicity gardait ses distances et ne lui parlait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Il l'avait blessé, il le savait mais il devait la protéger. De lui.

A son retour de patrouille, Felicity l'avait à peine regardé, éteignant ses ordinateurs mais Oliver avait intercepté un de ses regards. Elle avait paru inquiète dans son oreille tandis que la fusillade éclatait et à son arrivée, elle avait vérifié s'il n'était pas blessé.

Malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, Felicity se préoccupait toujours de lui et Oliver se détestait pour ça. Elle aurait dû le haïr, lui crier dessus, claquer la porte et ne plus revenir.

Mais non. Chaque soir, Felicity était derrière ses ordinateurs, lui donnant ses précieuses instructions et sa voix le guidait chaque nuit.

- Cela ne peut plus continuer Oliver, tonna John, les bras croisés et le jeune homme le contourna, tentant d'échapper à la confrontation mais son ami l'intercepta, empoignant son bras.

Oliver lui jeta un regard noir en réponse, se dégageant violemment de sa poigne et les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un moment. La tension était palpable mais John ne battit pas en retraite.

Depuis une semaine, Oliver était odieux envers Felicity et il était temps qu'il s'explique.

- A quoi tu joues merde ?! s'exclama Diggle en le confrontant. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ? Tu veux qu'elle te déteste ? Qu'elle parte ? Car si tu continues à être un connard, c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver !

- Je n'ai rien à dire ! répondit Oliver en l'affrontant. Et puis merde ! Si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis trompé. J'ai cru que Felicity était l'élément qu'il nous manquait mais j'ai eu tort. Elle n'est pas assez rapide dans ses recherches et elle semble distraite depuis quelques temps. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas les épaules pour ça. Alors si elle veut partir, c'est son droit. Je ne l'en empêcherai pas ! cracha-t-il véhément mais son cœur se pinça en contradiction avec ses paroles.

John parut déconcerté un moment avant que ses yeux ne s'assombrissent de colère et ses poings se serrèrent, prêts à frapper.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! rugit-il d'un ton froid.

- Tu ne sais rien ! siffla Oliver, les dents serrés et les yeux ombrageux.

- Oh que si, répliqua John en le défiant de toute sa hauteur. Tu t'obstines à nier tes sentiments ! Tu te voiles la face, préférant t'engluer dans cette situation ! Tu continues ta relation avec Sarah et en même temps, tu n'acceptes pas que Felicity fasse sa vie. J'ai un conseil à te donner, fit John en le toisant. Fais un choix. Et vite.

Ce furent les mots de trop et John le savait.

La rage embrasa le sang d'Oliver et le coup partit si vite que Diggle fut sonné un quart de seconde, l'arcade sourcilière en sang. Il répliqua, son poing s'écrasant sur la mâchoire d'Oliver et les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, la respiration haletante.

Le visage en sang, ils réalisèrent que c'était la première fois qu'ils en arrivaient aux mains. Ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord mais jamais, ils n'avaient utilisé les poings l'un contre l'autre.

- Tu ne sais rien, répéta Oliver, les dents serrées et le souffle court.

- C'est toi qui ne sais rien, répliqua John en secouant légèrement la tête. Ne laisse pas ton passé te tourmenter, Oliver. Tu pourrais le regretter une nouvelle fois.

Et John tourna les talons, la porte du sous-sol claquant derrière lui. Le bruit sourd résonna contre les murs et Oliver ferma les yeux, des souvenirs de son passé resurgissant dans sa mémoire.

Le visage d'une femme aux cheveux de jais se matérialisa devant ses paupières closes et son poing s'écrasa si fort contre le mur qu'il entendit ses os craquer.

_Shado_.

Sa main était en sang mais Oliver n'en avait cure. Le souffle court, il s'effondra contre le mur, la tête entre les genoux.

Les fantômes de son passé étaient revenus le hanter.

* * *

Felicity était nerveuse mais le sifflement admiratif de Jasper la détendit un peu. Son ami la contempla alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre, vêtue d'une robe noire à fines bretelles. Le tissu moulait ses courbes et tombait juste au dessus des genoux. Le léger décolleté flattait la naissance de ses seins et des escarpins à talons aiguille finissaient de compléter la tenue.

- Tu es à tomber, Lissy ! s'exclama Jasper en se levant du canapé. Je savais que cette robe t'irait comme un gant. Tu as vraiment un corps de déesse et crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Felicity sourit. Jasper avait toujours tendance à en faire des tonnes mais sa bonne humeur légendaire ne réussit pas cette fois-ci à l'atteindre. Son cœur agonisait et Oliver Queen en était la raison.

Felicity ne comprenait pas son comportement odieux envers elle. Du jour au lendemain, il avait changé.

Alors qu'avant, il lui souriait, la félicitait pour son travail, allant même jusqu'à lui offrir un _Lafite Rothschild _de 1982 pour la remercier. Désormais, il évitait sa présence, ne lui parlait que pour lui aboyer des ordres et plus d'une fois, elle avait failli éclater en sanglots, seule dans son lit.

Même John Diggle semblait furieux envers Oliver. Une certaine tension s'était instaurée entre les deux hommes et Felicity avait remarqué les contusions sur leurs visages ainsi que la main bandée d'Oliver. Ils avaient dû se battre mais Felicity ignorait la raison. Les deux hommes restaient enfermés dans leur mutisme et l'atmosphère dans l'antre était devenue étouffante, électrique. Et aujourd'hui, elle était arrivée à un point de non retour.

Oliver était allé trop loin et Felicity était partie avec fracas. Une dispute avait éclaté alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'antre, prenant sa soirée. Oliver lui avait demandé sur un ton autoritaire où elle allait et Felicity avait vu rouge. Il lui parlait comme à une enfant qui devait demander la permission et elle lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

A cet instant précis, elle avait fait abstraction du fait qu'elle répondait ainsi à son patron, au justicier de Starling City.

A ce moment là, Felicity s'en fichait si elle était virée. Elle avait vidé son sac, lui jetant à la figure son humeur exécrable. Elle n'était pas son punching-ball personnel.

Elle n'avait pas à subir ses états d'âme sans broncher et Oliver l'avait alors attaqué sur son travail, remettant en doute son investissement. Il la trouvait distraite, pas assez rapide et elle avait eu droit à une flopée de reproches. John s'était interposé, s'en prenant à Oliver, le prévenant qu'il allait trop loin mais c'était trop tard.

Le mal avait été fait et cette fois-ci, Felicity avait craqué. Des larmes silencieuses avaient sillonné ses joues et elle était partie en courant, le cœur à l'agonie.

Dans son dos, elle avait vaguement entendu les deux hommes s'affronter verbalement puis son prénom avait été crié, des pas courant derrière elle.

Mais Felicity ne s'était pas retournée, s'engouffrant à toute vitesse dans sa voiture. Arrivée chez elle, elle s'était précipitée dans sa chambre, éclatant en sanglots sous ses couvertures jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jasper.

Felicity avait alors feint pendant qu'il lui racontait sa journée, tout en lui préparant sa tenue pour son rendez-vous de ce soir. Elle était devenue très douée pour masquer ses émotions et mentir à son ami. Elle détestait ça mais elle devait protéger le secret du justicier, même si les paroles d'Oliver l'avaient blessé comme jamais.

Felicity avait souri quand Jasper lui avait raconté avec moult détails sa rencontre avec l'homme de sa vie, comme il l'appelait désormais. Felicity connaissait son ami. Il s'emballait toujours mais là, il avait l'air très épris. L'heureux élu se nommait Sven et était modèle sur un de ses prochains shootings photos. Jasper était heureux et pendant un instant, Felicity n'avait plus pensé à Oliver et à la douleur qu'elle éprouvait au fond de son cœur.

- Alors prête pour ton rendez-vous ? demanda Jasper, tout excité pour son amie et Felicity revint au présent, la nervosité l'envahissant peu à peu.

Depuis quelques temps, elle fréquentait Barry Allen et le jeune homme l'avait officiellement invité à dîner. Leur relation prenait une tournure plus romantique et cela la rendait nerveuse. Était-elle prête pour ça ?

Soudain, des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée et Felicity sursauta. Pendant un quart de seconde, elle pensa à Oliver sur le palier de son appartement et son cœur s'emballa.

- Ça va ? fit Jasper en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude et Felicity acquiesça.

- Oui, je suis un peu nerveuse. C'est tout.

- Je l'aime bien mais si il tente quoique ce soit et que tu ne te sens pas prête, tu sais quoi faire hein ?! Tu m'appelles et j'accours dans la seconde.

- Oui, Jasper.

Et son ami ouvrit la porte. Le souffle de Felicity se relâcha au moment où elle vit Barry, un bouquet de lys dans les mains. Ses fleurs préférées.

Pourtant, elle sentit son cœur se serrer de déception. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru qu'Oliver viendrait s'excuser mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ?

Pour lui, elle n'était qu'un pion dont il s'était servi et qu'il avait violemment jeté quand il n'en avait plus besoin. Felicity avait cru que des liens s'étaient tissés entre eux, qu'ils étaient en train de devenir amis mais elle avait eu tort. Oliver Queen s'était servi d'elle comme tant d'autres avant lui. Elle aurait dû écouter Jasper et se méfier de lui mais elle avait cru qu'il était différent de cette image froide et hautaine qu'il arborait en public. Elle s'était amèrement trompée et son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois.

Des larmes affluèrent mais Felicity les refoula juste à temps, souriant à Barry alors qu'elle humait les fleurs. Il rougissait en la regardant et Jasper sourit davantage.

Barry l'aida à enfiler son manteau et elle capta les yeux pétillants de Jasper posés sur eux. On aurait dit un grand frère qui taquinait sa petite sœur à son bal de promo.

- Passez une bonne soirée, lança-t-il d'un ton malicieux et Felicity roula des yeux alors que son ami rigolait devant l'embarras de Barry.

Timidement, ce dernier prit sa main dans la sienne et Felicity lui sourit tendrement. Elle allait passer une bonne soirée et oublier Oliver Queen. Pour de bon.

* * *

Dès qu'elle vit la façade luxueuse du building et le nom du restaurant, Felicity regarda Barry avec des yeux ronds.

_L'Imperior_ était le restaurant le plus en vue de Starling City et il fallait attendre des mois avant de pouvoir obtenir une table.

- Tu es fou ! s'exclama Felicity alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre le hall luxueux de la réception. Cela coûte une fortune de réserver à _L'Imperior._

Situé au dernier étage du Center Building, le restaurant bénéficiait d'une vue panoramique sur Starling City et les lumières de la ville se reflétaient dans les grandes baies vitrées. L'endroit était magique.

- Tu mérites le meilleur, répondit Barry et Felicity sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Encore aucun homme n'avait fait ça pour elle et elle eut les larmes aux yeux alors qu'ils prenaient place à leur table. La salle était bondée et des serveurs en col blanc défilaient parmi les clients.

- Tu es...très belle, bafouilla Barry en la couvant du regard et Felicity remit timidement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Merci.

Pour l'occasion, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon négligé et troqué ses lunettes par ses lentilles de contact. Barry semblait complètement subjugué.

Après avoir pris commande, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Barry lui parla de sa famille, de Noël qui approchait à grands pas.

Il avait des parents unis, qui semblaient si aimants que le cœur de Felicity se pinça à la pensée de sa mère. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

De temps en temps, elle prenait de ses nouvelles mais cela s'arrêtait là. Pas de repas de famille ou de fête de fin d'année.

En y pensant, Felicity réalisa que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fêté le Hanoucca. Depuis qu'elle était partie de Las Vegas en réalité.

- Ça va ? demanda Barry en la dévisageant et Felicity s'arracha à ses pensées.

- Oui, répondit-elle en feignant un sourire brillant. Excuse-moi, j'étais un peu ailleurs.

- Pas de problème.

Barry sembla un peu déconfit et Felicity se maudit d'avoir l'esprit si préoccupé. Elle était avec un garçon gentil et attentionné. Elle savait que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal.

Pourtant, elle ne cessait pas de penser à Oliver et à leur violente dispute. D'ailleurs, quand elle avait regardé son portable, elle avait remarqué une dizaine d'appels en absence laissés par Oliver. Elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle avait pris sa décision.

Barry posa une main sur la sienne et Felicity esquissa un vrai sourire. Mais ses lèvres tremblèrent quand ses yeux croisèrent des prunelles bleu gris.

Là, assis au fond de la salle, se tenait Oliver Queen qui la fixait de son regard magnétique...


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à toutes!**

**Voilà le chapitre 8 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Pour commencer, voici mes réponses aux guests:**

**A LalaWho: Je sais je suis un peu sadique. J'aime les cliffangher lol. Sinon merci pour ta fidélité et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et répondre à tes attentes lol. Bisous**

**A mogo: Whouah quelle review j'adore! Et oui mon Oliver ( ben oui dans cette histoire c'est le mien lol) est très tourmenté et n'arrive pas à gérer ses sentiments comme la jalousie lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bisous**

**A Sarah: Merci et j'espère te revoir sur cette suite. Bisous**

**Voilà et merci encore à vous toutes!**

**Bonne lecture et laissez-moi un petit message en bas.**

**Bisous**

**Titi**

Tommy et Laurel avaient une nouvelle à annoncer et devant le sourire brillant de la jeune femme, Oliver sut instantanément de quoi il s'agissait.

Tommy lui en avait parlé pendant des semaines et apparemment, il avait enfin sauté le pas. Il avait organisé ce dîner à quatre à _L'Imperior_ le lendemain de sa demande, trop heureux de l'annoncer au monde entier.

Il fallait des mois pour obtenir une table dans ce restaurant mais Tommy Merlyn et Oliver Queen étaient des privilégiés. Ils étaient actionnaires majoritaires et Tommy gérait _L'Imperior_, en plus du Verdant.

Le restaurant était ouvert depuis seulement six mois mais il jouissait déjà d'un succès époustouflant.

- On va se marier ! annonça Laurel en souriant brillamment et Sarah poussa un cri aigu, s'extasiant devant le diamant qui ornait désormais l'annulaire de sa sœur.

Oliver sourit en buvant une gorgée de vin. Pourtant, son esprit n'était pas aux célébrations. Il était heureux pour ses amis mais son cœur était en souffrance. Il ne cessait de penser à Felicity et à son visage strié de larmes lors de leur dispute.

Ces larmes dont il en était la cause et il se haïssait pour ça. Il s'était acharné sur elle, lui aboyant dessus sans relâche. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle prenne sa soirée et lui réponde qu'elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa permission et la colère avait embrasé ses veines, endiguant toute raison.

Et il avait explosé. Il avait dépassé les bornes et Felicity était partie en pleurs. Il avait bien tenté de la suivre, de l'appeler mais en vain.

Il avait passé une dizaine d'appels sur son portable mais à chaque fois, la messagerie s'était enclenchée. Felicity n'avait pas répondu, ni ne l'avait rappelé et Oliver avait failli plus d'une fois aller chez elle pour s'excuser de son comportement odieux.

Il était jaloux ! Jaloux de sa récente relation avec ce Barry Allen.

Jusqu'à ce jour où il les avait surpris main dans la main, Oliver ignorait que Felicity fréquentait quelqu'un et encore moins ce gamin. Il s'était alors renseigné sur lui et avait appris qu'il faisait partie de ses propres employés. Il occupait même le bureau voisin à celui de Felicity.

Toutes les nuits, Oliver se demandait alors si elle était avec lui en ce moment. Si Barry avait le droit de toucher sa peau, de la caresser, de l'embrasser...Et il devenait fou. Il n'en avait pas le droit mais toutes ces émotions que lui inspirait Felicity le mettaient au supplice.

Oliver n'arrivait pas à les gérer alors il reportait cette frustration sur elle, en lui criant dessus, lui assénant des reproches plus mensongers les uns que les autres.

Et ce soir, il l'avait perdu. Felicity était partie. A cause de lui. Et les paroles de John refirent surface, l'anéantissant davantage.

Il avait tout foiré et elle était partie. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu. Qu'elle parte avant que les ténèbres qui l'entouraient ne l'atteignent et l'engloutissent. Il devait la protéger de lui, du danger auquel il l'exposerait si elle restait à ses côtés.

Pourtant son cœur souffrait le martyr et le visage de Shado apparut brusquement dans son esprit, le tourmentant encore plus. Des bribes de son passé refaisaient surface depuis quelques jours, le hantant plus que jamais.

Et son poing se serra convulsivement autour de son verre de vin alors qu'il entendait sa voix résonner dans sa tête.

_« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »_

Encore aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années, il n'avait pas appris de ses erreurs et avait perdu plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

Il avait perdu son cœur et ce dernier revint soudainement à la vie quand Oliver aperçut Felicity. Elle se tenait à une table du fond, accompagnée de Barry Allen. Ce dernier avait posé une main sur la sienne et le corps d'Oliver se tendit, prêt à bondir.

Ce fut à cet instant que leurs regards se happèrent.

Tant de douleur transparaissait dans ses yeux bleus qu'Oliver faillit la rejoindre sur le champ et se jeter à ses pieds pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Elle devait lui pardonner. Il n'y avait pas d'autres options. Il ne le supporterait pas dans le cas contraire.

- Tu sembles ailleurs, constata Tommy à ses côtés et Oliver tourna vivement la tête vers son ami, pris sur le fait.

- Je dois être un peu fatigué c'est tout, coupa court le jeune homme en finissant son verre de vin et Tommy plissa des yeux, sceptique.

Son ami ne lui disait pas tout, il le sentait. La jolie blonde qui était attablée au fond du restaurant ressemblait étrangement à cette fille qu'Oliver avait dévoré du regard au Verdant.

Et ce dernier parut tendu le reste du repas. Il souriait, parlait quand il fallait mais tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Oliver paraissait distant et surtout avec Sarah. Tommy réalisa alors que son ami n'était pas totalement honnête avec elle. Et avec lui-même.

Subitement, Oliver se leva. Trois paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent et il sourit, impassible.

- Excusez-moi deux minutes.

Et il disparut au fond de la salle. Il suivait la jolie blonde et Tommy se crispa.

A quoi jouait Oliver ? Et qui était cette fille?

* * *

Elle tremblait. Tous ses membres tremblaient.

Que faisait-il là ?

Felicity pouvait encore sentir ses yeux bleu gris posés sur elle et son cœur avait tressauté quand elle avait aperçu cette lueur au fond de ses prunelles. De la douleur pure, qui l'avait saisi au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Pour la première fois, Oliver avait laissé transparaître ses émotions mais n'était-ce pas trop tard ?

Dans un soupir tremblant, Felicity posa ses mains sur les rebords de la vasque, affrontant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle avait laissé Barry en plan, prétextant une envie pressante et voilà qu'elle était dans les toilettes des dames, se cachant d'Oliver et de ses yeux troublants.

Felicity était effrayée. Effrayée par tous ces sentiments que lui inspirait Oliver. Elle avait tout fait pour les enfouir au plus profond de son être, mais en vain. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure, ces sentiments étaient encore là, bien présents dans son cœur.

La porte grinça avant de se refermer brutalement et Felicity sut de suite qui venait d'entrer. Les toilettes étaient désertes et leurs respirations semblèrent anarchiques dans ce silence.

Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur son reflet. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir sa présence tout autour d'elle, son odeur si masculine l'envelopper.

Felicity se haït de ressentir tout ça. Barry l'attendait mais son cœur, lui, ne semblait reconnaître que lui. Oliver.

- Ce sont les toilettes des dames, cracha-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante, le regard fuyant, car si elle plongeait dans ses yeux, elle avait peur de fondre et de se perdre. Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

- Felicity, pria-t-il comme une supplique et la jeune femme ferma les yeux, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

_« Ne le regarde pas, ne le regarde pas ! »_

Sa petite voix intérieure ne cessait de lui répéter ce mantra en boucle. Si elle le regardait, elle était perdue. Elle le sentait.

Et Felicity s'éloigna vivement quand Oliver fit un pas dans sa direction. Dans le mouvement, elle releva la tête et leurs yeux se happèrent.

Felicity haleta devant la profondeur de son regard, devant la souffrance qu'elle lisait sur son visage et son cœur menaça de sortir de sa poitrine. Oliver semblait si vulnérable, si désemparé.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, souffla Felicity. Sarah...Tes amis doivent t'attendre.

- Je sais, répondit Oliver d'une voix faible. Mais il fallait que je te vois. Quand je t'ai vu là, il fallait...

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer, le coupa Felicity alors qu'il faisait un autre pas vers elle. Ce qui est fait est fait.

- Non s'il te plaît, supplia Oliver. Ecoute-moi...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit froidement Felicity. Je ne dirais rien sur ta double identité si c'est de cela dont tu as peur.

- Tu ne comprends rien ! gronda Oliver en levant les yeux au ciel et Felicity se figea subitement quand il combla en deux enjambées l'espace qui les séparait.

Prise de court, elle haleta au moment où Oliver prit son visage en coupe, l'obligeant à plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient si proches. Trop proches et Felicity sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

Que se passait-il ?

Felicity nageait en eaux troubles et le comportement changeant d'Oliver ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment.

- Je suis désolé, avoua-t-il dans un soupir. J'aimerai tellement dire plus...

Oliver ferma les yeux un instant, son souffle caressant son visage et Felicity frissonna sous la chaleur de sa peau.

Elle était comme hypnotisée alors que ses pouces dessinaient l'arrondi de ses pommettes, ses doigts s'entortillant dans le même temps dans ses boucles dans le creux de sa nuque.

Son toucher l'électrisait, la rendant folle mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas.

- Oliver, soupira Felicity la gorge soudain sèche et les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrirent dangereusement alors qu'elle s'humectait les lèvres. Oliver...

Sa voix était aussi faible qu'un murmure et leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs peaux s'effleurant. La main d'Oliver se crispa dans sa nuque et Felicity réalisa alors la folie qu'ils étaient sur le point de commettre.

Pourtant, elle était totalement sous son emprise comme hypnotisée. Elle était dans l'incapacité physique de s'éloigner de lui et ses jambes chancelèrent dangereusement quand son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. Leurs corps se frôlèrent et Felicity agrippa sa chemise, la froissant.

Les muscles d'Oliver se raidirent sous ses doigts et leurs souffles s'accélérèrent comme pris de frénésie.

- Que faisons-nous ? soupira Felicity, sa joue frôlant la sienne et les lèvres d'Oliver se mouvèrent sur sa peau alors qu'il murmurait:

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je suis avec Barry.

- Je sais ça.

- Tu es avec Sarah.

- Je sais, répéta Oliver en trouvant le coin de sa bouche. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai bien tenté de te repousser mais je ne peux pas...

Leurs yeux se croisèrent une fraction de seconde et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent pour la première fois. Felicity haleta, ses doigts se resserrant sur ses avant-bras et Oliver la plaqua contre lui, fourrageant dans ses cheveux, approfondissant leur baiser.

Leurs bouches s'épousèrent, se titillèrent et un grondement sourd vrombit dans la poitrine d'Oliver. Il voulait plus. Tellement plus. Plus d'elle, de son parfum de jasmin, de sa peau. Il avait lutté si longtemps qu'à la seconde où il avait goûté à ses lèvres framboise, il avait laissé tomber les armes.

Felicity gémit alors que sa langue se faufilait dans sa bouche et elle réalisa subitement l'erreur qu'elle commettait.

Alors sans ménagement, elle le repoussa, brisant leur baiser et plaqua une main sur ses lèvres gonflées, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

- Oh mon Dieu...Non...

- Felicity, tenta Oliver d'une voix encore rauque de désir.

Mais dès qu'il fit un pas dans sa direction, elle s'enfuit, claquant la porte des toilettes derrière elle.

Et le cœur d'Oliver se serra douloureusement dans le silence.

* * *

Jasper était furieux alors qu'il s'engouffrait à grandes enjambées dans la tour de Queen Consolidated.

Il passa les portiques de sécurité et demanda le bureau d'Oliver Queen. Il tenta du mieux qu'il put d'étouffer sa colère alors qu'il l'apercevait à travers la vitre.

Le visage en pleurs de Felicity apparut alors devant ses yeux et ses poings se serrèrent, prêts à en découdre. Oliver Queen tourmentait son amie depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant et il allait y mettre fin.

A l'instant où elle avait franchi le seuil de leur appartement, Felicity était tombée dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes et un tas de questions l'avait assailli. En partant pour son rendez-vous, tout avait semblé si idyllique et voilà qu'elle sanglotait dans ses bras, imbibant sa chemise.

_« - Il a tout gâché...Tout gâché, avait-elle murmuré d'une petite voix._

_ - Qui ? avait-il demandé en séchant ses larmes. Barry...Si il a osé te forcer ou pire encore, je lui tomberai dessus._

_ - Non. Barry a été parfait, avait-elle dit en reniflant. C'est moi...Je...On s'est embrassé mais il a tout gâché. Oliver a tout gâché... »_

A l'entente de ce nom, Jasper s'était crispé mais n'en avait rien laissé paraître, berçant son amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement. Jasper ignorait à quel jeu jouait Oliver Queen mais il était hors de question que Felicity en fasse partie et devienne son nouveau trophée.

Alors ce matin à la première heure, sa décision avait été prise. Oliver Queen ne s'approcherait plus de son amie.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, l'avertit une jolie rouquine et Jasper revint au présent. Mr Queen n'est pas disposé à vous recevoir.

- Il le sera, bien ou malgré lui, répondit-il en la contournant et il ouvrit la porte du bureau à la volée, la jeune femme sur les talons.

Oliver Queen releva vivement la tête des dossiers qu'il étudiait et son regard se posa sur un Jasper furibond.

- Je suis désolée Mr Queen mais..., se confondit Erin en excuses mais il la coupa en levant une main.

- Ça ira Erin. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien Mr Queen, fit-elle en fermant la porte vitrée derrière elle et l'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité.

Oliver soupira et se leva devant le regard haineux de Jasper Tate. Il savait pour quelle raison il était là.

Felicity.

Encore maintenant, il pouvait ressentir la douceur de ses lèvres, le doux gémissement qu'elle avait lâché quand il l'avait enlacé dans ses bras. Pourtant son cœur portait encore la cicatrice de sa fuite.

Oliver savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus mais il n'avait pas pu résister. Elle était là, devant lui, les yeux hésitant entre l'espoir et la méfiance. Et il avait baissé la garde. Il avait voulu quémander son pardon mais être si proche d'elle, respirer son parfum envoûtant avait réveillé la bête qui sommeillait en lui.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils avaient fait abstraction du temps et des personnes qui les attendaient derrière cette porte. Mais la réalité les avait rattrapé et Felicity s'était enfuie, sans lui laisser le temps de placer deux mots.

Quand il était enfin sorti des toilettes, elle n'était déjà plus là et tout le reste de la soirée, Tommy l'avait dévisagé, insistant. Son meilleur ami se doutait de quelque chose et il lui avait glissé ces quelques mots alors que Laurel et Sarah récupéraient leurs manteaux.

_« Je ne suis pas idiot, Oliver. Je ne sais pas qui était cette fille mais tu devrais être honnête avec Sarah et surtout avec toi-même »._

Et Oliver avait médité sur ces mots toute la nuit durant. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à sa relation avec Sarah. Il ne pouvait plus nier ses sentiments pour Felicity et encore moins maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la saveur de ses lèvres.

- Ne vous approchez plus d'elle, gronda Jasper sur un ton menaçant et Oliver s'arracha à ses pensées. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu pervers vous jouez en ce moment Mr Queen mais laissez Felicity en dehors de ça. Vous pouvez avoir toutes les femmes que vous voulez mais ne touchez pas à Felicity ! Est-ce clair ?

- Vous osez me menacer, rétorqua Oliver d'une voix basse, dangereuse et les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent du regard avant que Jasper ne réplique :

- Laissez Felicity tranquille, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Et Jasper tourna les talons, sortant du bureau. Oliver se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux un moment. Encore une fois, il avait blessé Felicity mais il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il s'explique. Et ensuite si elle jugeait de ne plus le voir, il la laisserait tranquille.

Se levant d'un bond, Oliver s'apprêtait à retrouver Felicity quand Erin entra dans son bureau, un paquet dans les mains.

- C'est arrivé ce matin Mr Queen, l'informa-t-elle en lui tendant le colis et Oliver fronça les sourcils en l'ouvrant.

Et il eut l'impression de prendre un uppercut en plein visage, lui coupant le souffle.

Au fond du paquet se trouvaient des plaques militaires et une note où étaient écris ces quelques mots.

_« Tu te souviens gamin ? »_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. On rentre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet. Enfin bon, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez car je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.**

**Comme d'habitude, voici mes réponses aux guests:**

**A Choukette: Merci beaucoup! Et oui Slade fait son entrée et Oliver devra se surpasser pour garder les gens qu'il aime en sécurité. Felicity notamment. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre!Bisous**

**A LalaWho: Merci! Apparemment, je deviens une spécialiste du sadisme lol et j'aime ça. Slade fait enfin son apparition et Oliver aura du pain sur la planche. Bisous.**

**A mogo: Merci! Contente que mon histoire te plaise autant. Et dans ce chapitre, Oliver prendra-t-il enfin conscience de ce qu'il ressent? Qui sait? Bisous**

**Voilà, voilà**

**Bonne lecture et rdv en bas!**

**Bisous **

**Titi**

Les plaques militaires cliquetaient entre ses doigts, miroitant dans la lumière crue de l'antre et son poing se referma convulsivement autour du collier.

Shado.

Elle le hantait maintenant plus que jamais. Oliver voyait sans cesse son visage, son sourire. Elle le suivait partout comme son ombre, le tourmentant. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait la cabane explosée dans des gerbes de flammes et entendait sa voix en boucle :

_« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »_

Des souvenirs lointains remontèrent à la surface. Des souvenirs d'un autre temps où Shado était encore en vie, où ils étaient ensemble, combattant pour leur vie. Où elle lui enseignait les préceptes du tir à l'arc, art qu'elle avait elle-même appris de son père défunt, Yao Fei.

Et voilà qu'il tenait ses plaques militaires dans son poing. Seul effet personnel qui restait d'elle après l'explosion...Après sa mort.

Qui les lui avait envoyé ?

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il tentait de tracer l'expéditeur du colis mais le seul indice qu'il avait était le cachet de la poste. Le paquet avait été enregistré à New-York mais l'expéditeur restait introuvable comme un fantôme.

Pourtant la note et ces quelques mots ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

_« Tu te souviens gamin ? »_

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui le surnommait ainsi mais elle était morte. Il l'avait tué. Cependant, un doute grandissant persistait en lui.

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net et Oliver se leva enfin de son lit de fortune, John le jaugeant.

Son ami était installé devant leur système informatique, utilisant le logiciel de traçage qu'avait mis au point Felicity et les épaules d'Oliver s'affaissèrent, la douleur de son absence lui comprimant la poitrine.

Depuis leur baiser, il ne l'avait pas revu, le traçage du colis l'ayant accaparé mais elle lui manquait tellement, au plus profond de sa chair. Pourtant si le pressentiment qui grandissait en lui s'avérait juste, il ferait tout pour la garder loin de lui...En sécurité.

- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu me caches ? demanda Diggle en se levant du fauteuil de Felicity. Je sens bien que tu ne me dis pas tout, comme à qui appartient ces plaques militaires par exemple ?

Oliver soupira, resserrant son poing autour du collier. John était son plus fidèle ami et acolyte. Malgré son comportement plus qu'odieux de ces derniers jours, il était toujours là, à ses côtés. L'absence de Felicity lui pesait à lui aussi pourtant Diggle ne l'avait pas abandonné et Oliver se demanda pour la énième fois comment il avait fait pour mériter un ami tel que lui.

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit concernant mes cinq années d'exil, débuta Oliver en observant les plaques militaires dans sa paume. Elles appartenaient à Shado.

- Shado, se souvint Diggle. La femme que tu as rencontré sur l'île...

- Non je ne l'ai pas rencontré sur l'île, avoua Oliver et John fronça les sourcils, confus.

- Pourtant je pensais que...

- Je me suis enfui de l'île au bout de deux ans, reprit Oliver. Et par la suite, Amanda Waller m'a enrôlé.

- Tu étais un soldat de l' ARGUS, comprit John, incrédule. Comme Lyla. Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis ?

- C'est une période de ma vie que je préférais oublier, répondit Oliver en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts. Shado faisait partie de mon groupe d'élite. On s'est rencontré à Hong-Kong.

- Et elle est morte, finit John compatissant.

- Oui elle est morte, souffla Oliver le visage douloureux. Lors d'une mission... Par ma faute.

- Comment ça par ta faute ? demanda John en croisant les bras et Oliver inspira profondément avant de confesser :

- Cela faisait plusieurs jours que nous traquions un poseur de bombes qui terrorisait la baie de Hong-Kong quand Shado a été enlevée. Ivo aimait nous mener en bateau, nous torturer mentalement jusqu'au jour où j'ai reçu son appel. Notre section était dispersée dans la jungle de Tia Pei et j'étais seul. Et là, il m'a posé un ultimatum. Shado ou des innocents choisis au hasard. Ivo avait posé une bombe dans une école et une autre à l'endroit où il gardait Shado captive. Il m'avait prévenu que je ne pouvais pas sauver tout le monde, que je devais choisir. Mais je n'ai pas voulu le croire. J'ai appeler le reste de ma section mais ils étaient trop loin. Il fallait que j'agisse seul. Je devais essayer...Je devais essayer de tous les sauver John, murmura Oliver à bout de souffle, des images de cette journée tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Et là, j'ai entendu Shado. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé quand elle m'a dit «_ Tu sais ce que tu dois faire_ ».

- Elle était un soldat Oliver, déclara John. Elle avait pris sa décision. Tu n'as fait que ton devoir.

- Et mon choix lui a coûté la vie ! s'exclama Oliver en tirant sur ses cheveux. Je lui avais promis de la sauver mais j'ai échoué.

- Et celui qui t'a envoyé ses plaques militaires veut te tourmenter, te culpabiliser...

- Ou se venger de sa mort, acheva Oliver en fermant les yeux et John réalisa que son ami lui omettait une partie de la vérité.

- Dis-moi tout Oliver, exigea le colosse noir et le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, le visage fermé.

- Slade Wilson. Il était notre chef de section mais cela ne peut être lui. Je l'ai tué.

- Apparemment tu n'en es pas sûr, devina John.

- Prie pour que j'ai tort, déclara Oliver et le métal froid du collier dans son poing lui rappela la promesse que lui avait faite son ancien ami.

Une promesse funeste. Une promesse de mort.

* * *

Felicity n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, se retournant sans arrêt dans ses draps. Au loin, elle pouvait entendre le ronflement paisible de Jasper mais son esprit était trop tourmenté pour trouver le repos.

Et ce regard rivé sur elle ne l'aidait pas.

Depuis plusieurs nuits déjà, Felicity pouvait sentir sa présence comme une ombre bienveillante. Il veillait sur elle du haut de la tour d'en face pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si loin de lui qu'à ces moments là.

Car dès que l'aube se levait, Arrow disparaissait pour ne revenir qu'à la nuit tombée quand elle était au fond de son lit. Felicity ne comprenait pas son besoin de veiller sur elle, de la protéger en quelque sorte comme si il attendait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Felicity ferma les yeux, la respiration tremblante. Elle ne supportait plus cette distance qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Depuis leur baiser à _L'Imperior_ et sa fuite, elle avait enfin fait face à ses sentiments.

Ses sentiments pour lui. Felicity n'essayait plus de les enfouir, de les nier. Ce baiser lui avait ouvert les yeux. A la seconde où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, elle avait su.

C'était lui. Cela avait toujours été lui. Oliver. Malgré la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé, les horreurs qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure, elle l'aimait.

Alors effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser, Felicity avait cru naïvement qu'embrasser Barry ferait disparaître cette boule qu'elle avait à l'estomac, mais en vain. Ses lèvres ne l'avaient pas électrisé comme celles d'Oliver, elle n'avait pas ressenti cette chaleur au fond de son ventre...Cette chaleur qui avait embrasé chaque pore de sa peau, quémandant ardemment la sienne. Non, elle n'avait rien ressenti de tout cela et les larmes avaient sillonné ses joues.

_- Je suis désolée, avait-elle sangloté. Barry, je..._

_- Je sais. Je crois que je l'ai toujours su à vrai dire. On ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime._

_- Barry, j'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit différent..._

Et il avait posé un baiser sur son front, la laissant seule au pied de son immeuble. Sa relation avec Barry avait pris fin ce soir-là et dès qu'elle avait franchi la porte de son appartement, elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Jasper, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Cette nuit-là, elle avait versé toutes les larmes de son corps, ne s'endormant qu'aux premières lueurs du jour.

Felicity ouvrit des yeux larmoyants, revenant au présent, son cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle aimait Oliver Queen et il fallait qu'elle sache...Qu'elle sache si ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé signifiait aussi quelque chose pour lui.

Coïncidence ou pas, la relation entre Oliver et Sarah Lance avait pris fin quelques jours plus tard. Les tabloïds ne parlaient que de ça.

Était-ce un signe ? Se pourrait-il qu'Oliver éprouve des sentiments pour elle ?

Portant une main à sa bouche, Felicity effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, sa peau la picotant encore de son contact. Oliver avait apposé sa marque sur elle, ne se souciant pas du chamboulement qu'il allait engendrer.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle ne pouvait plus passer toutes ses nuits à ruminer, à rêver, à espérer sur ce qui pourrait être. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle voulait être avec lui. Maintenant plus que jamais.

Se tournant vers la fenêtre, Felicity eut l'impression de le voir malgré sa mauvaise vue, silhouette floue cachée dans la pénombre. Puis l'ombre protectrice disparut.

* * *

Slade Wilson était vivant. Vivant !

Et ses poings s'abattirent furieusement contre le mannequin de bois. Oliver avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête, d'évacuer toute cette rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

Pourtant, il voyait encore le corps ensanglanté de Slade, gisant sans vie, une flèche plantée dans son œil. Il l'avait tué, il y a quatre ans de cela. Mais Amanda Waller lui avait menti !

Quand il avait débarqué à l'ARGUS après toutes ces années, lui mettant sous le nez les plaques militaires de Shado, elle avait frémi. Et Oliver sut. Slade Wilson était en vie et Amanda Waller le lui avait caché pendant tout ce temps.

Après l'attentat qui avait coûté la vie à Shado, Slade était devenu fou. Il avait mené une véritable vendetta pour retrouver Ivo et quand ce fut fait, il l'avait capturé pendant plusieurs jours, le torturant jusqu'à la mort.

Quand Oliver retrouva son ami, Slade était prostré comme un animal, le visage en sang, le corps décharné de Ivo gisant à ses pieds.

_- Il m'a dit ce que tu as fait, avait-il déclaré. Il m'a dit que c'est toi qui l'a tué._

_- Slade..._

_- Tu ne l'as pas choisi ! Toi qui devais la protéger, toi qui avais toute sa confiance ! Tu l'as laissé mourir! Tu l'as laissé brûler !_

_- J'ai essayé de la sauver mais je suis arrivé trop tard ! avait crié Oliver, le visage déformé par la culpabilité. Shado avait fait son choix !_

_- Mais tu aurais dû la choisir, elle et tu vas devoir payer ! Pour ce que tu lui as fais !_

Et Slade l'avait torturé à son tour. Pendant plusieurs heures, il avait été séquestré loin de tout et Oliver avait cru mourir alors que Slade l'étranglait, la haine embrasant ses yeux.

_- Nous sommes comme des frères, souviens-toi._

_- Mais Shado était l'amour de ma vie, avait avoué Slade en serrant sa gorge._

Et Oliver secoua la tête, s'arrachant à ses sombres pensées. Cependant, les paroles de Slade ne cessaient de résonner dans son esprit.

Ses coups s'accentuèrent, le mannequin de bois chancelant dangereusement et Oliver revit le visage tuméfié de son mentor, la respiration sifflante après leur lutte acharnée.

_« Je te fais une promesse gamin. Ce ne sera jamais fini ! Je vais détruire tout ce à quoi tu tiens. Toutes les personnes que tu aimes. Ta mère, ta sœur, Laurel... »_

Et de rage, pour le faire enfin taire, il l'avait transpercé de la flèche qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Et le silence l'avait englouti jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Amanda Waller et des soldats de l'ARGUS.

La respiration d'Oliver devint anarchique, ses poings martelant toujours plus fort. Amanda lui avait menti.

Elle lui avait certifié que Slade était mort pour qu'il quitte l'ARGUS et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait rejoint Anatole Knyazev à Moscou, son ami sur Lian Yu et intégré son organisation mafieuse, la Bratva.

Cependant, le mensonge d'Amanda refaisait surface après toutes ces années. Elle lui avait certifié ne pas savoir où était Slade, qu'elle avait perdu sa trace il y a des années mais elle avait réalisé son erreur.

L'ancien soldat était une réelle menace et Oliver était sa première cible. Ainsi que sa famille, ses amis, toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait.

_« Si Slade s'en prend à mes proches, je ferais de votre vie un enfer Amanda ! avait-il rugi, menaçant, avant de tourner les talons. »_

Slade était en vie et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose. Se venger. Mais comment combattre un fantôme ?

Les coups retentissaient dans l'antre et la vision d'Oliver se brouilla sous l'effort intense. Il était si enfermé dans sa colère qu'il entendit à peine le bruit précipité des talons sur le sol.

- Oliver ! Arrête !

Mais il semblait hermétique à ses cris, enfermé dans sa rage et Felicity lui toucha le bras, pensant l'apaiser.

Cependant, se sentant menacé, Oliver attrapa vivement son poignet, prêt à en découdre et Felicity glapit de douleur.

- Oliver ! C'est moi !

Et sa poigne se détendit, les traits de son visage s'adoucirent, révélant son effroi quand il réalisa l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Il avait failli s'en prendre à elle. Il avait failli faire du mal à Felicity.

- Je suis désolé, se confondit Oliver en excuses, horrifié. Felicity, je...

- Ça va, je vais bien, déclara-t-elle en se massant discrètement le poignet mais Oliver secoua la tête, les mains tirant ses cheveux.

- Non ça ne va pas, gronda-t-il en colère contre lui-même. Je t'ai fait du mal. Je...Montre-moi ton poignet.

Et Oliver serra les dents quand il découvrit la marque rouge qui tachait sa peau si douce. Rapidement, il récupéra un pochon de glace et l'appliqua sur la rougeur, Felicity frissonnant sous la morsure du froid.

Le silence les enveloppa un moment avant qu'Oliver ne rive ses yeux aux siens, se saoulant de sa présence.

Inconsciemment, il avait toujours espéré que Felicity revienne. Il n'avait pas changé le code d'entrée de l'antre, il n'avait pas touché aux bibelots colorés qu'elle avait disséminé ici et là sur son bureau.

Felicity était la touche de couleur, la lumière qui éclairait ses ténèbres.

- Que fais-tu là ? demanda doucement Oliver.

- J'avais besoin de te parler, répondit Felicity en se mordillant la lèvre. J'ai besoin de savoir...

- Savoir quoi ? souffla Oliver, attiré par sa lumière comme un papillon de nuit.

Felicity s'humecta les lèvres, son regard voyageant de sa bouche à ses yeux devenus sombres. De désir ?

Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Alors elle posa une main timide sur son torse en sueur et sentit les pulsations rapides de son cœur contre sa paume.

Se pourrait-il que... ?

- Felicity, soupira Oliver comme un avertissement mais ses yeux ombrageux la désiraient, l'appelaient.

Il aurait dû la repousser, l'éloigner de lui pour la garder en sécurité. Slade était dehors, prêt à détruire les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Mais il n'avait plus la force de lutter. De lutter contre elle. Contre ses sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait.

Alors à l'instant où sa bouche gourmande se posa sur la sienne pour la deuxième fois, il rendit les armes.

Mais le bonheur est aussi fragile que le battement d'aile d'un papillon et Oliver allait le découvrir...


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Je crois bien que je me suis surpassée cette fois-ci mais bon si j'ai réalisé cet exploit c'est grâce à vous!**

**Donc voilà un chapitre tout chaud. Vu que je pars dans quelques jours en vacances, je ne vais pas pouvoir poster avant septembre j'en ai peur.**

**Comme d'habitude, mes réponses aux guests:**

**A choukette: Merci. Je ne trouve pas que j'écris très bien mais je suis contente d'arriver à vous faire passer mes écrits. Sinon je sais que j'ai changé l'histoire avec shado et que je prenais un risque car cela pouvait vous déstabiliser. Mais bon si cela ne t'a pas trop dérangé alors je suis contente. Plus que jamais l'ombre de Slade va planer et Felicity pourrait en subir les conséquences. Bisous**

**A mogo: Et oui le bonheur est aussi fragile qu'un papillon. Merci pour tous ces adjectifs très gratifiants, je suis aux anges. Bisous**

**A LalaWho: Et oui la sadique c'est moi et je le revendique. Et ce prochain chapitre ne va pas déroger à la règle lol. Bisous.**

**Voilà, Voilà**

**Bonne lecture et faites moi part de vos impressions! (le ptit bouton est en bas pour info lol)**

Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression que votre monde s'écroulait ? Que votre poitrine se comprimait douloureusement jusqu'à vous couper le souffle ?

Les oreilles d'Oliver bourdonnaient, la déflagration résonnant dans sa tête quand il se réveilla, sonné.

Son bureau était enseveli sous les gravats. Les baies vitrées avaient éclaté par le souffle.

En bas de la tour, il pouvait entendre les sirènes hurlantes des pompiers et de la police. Et son cœur s'affola, la peur l'étreignit.

Felicity.

* * *

_Douze heures plus tôt,_

- Écarte les jambes. Ancre bien tes pieds dans le sol...

Felicity s'exécuta, suivant ses directives et son parfum de jasmin emplit ses narines, brouillant ses sens.

Oliver nicha alors son nez dans sa chevelure blonde et respira ces effluves fleuries qui le rendaient fou depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne saurait le dire.

- Oliver, murmura Felicity dans un soupir tremblant et son corps se tendit contre le sien.

Posté derrière elle, il tenta de se reprendre mais ses courbes plaquées contre lui le mettaient au supplice. Apparemment, lui apprendre le tir à l'arc ne se ferait pas sans mal. Felicity lui avait avoué récemment qu'elle avait toujours trouvé cet art fascinant.

Elle se tortilla, un peu nerveuse et Oliver plaqua brusquement ses mains sur ses hanches, stoppant ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une réaction inappropriée.

- Concentre-toi, tonna Oliver d'une voix rauque et Felicity frémit à son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Tend ton bras, parallèle à ton épaule et ne quitte pas la cible des yeux.

Felicity acquiesça, la gorge soudain sèche et Oliver rectifia la position de ses mains sur l'arc. Son toucher l'électrisa et son souffle se coupa quand il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui s'était égarée sur son épaule.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau sensible de sa nuque et Felicity laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule puissante, lui donnant plus d'accès, languissante.

Encore maintenant, elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Oliver, sa peau, ses baisers. Felicity n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Son corps l'appelait, sa peau frissonnait à chacun de ses contacts.

Dès qu'Oliver était dans les parages, la chair de poule parcourait son échine, son parfum boisé l'imprégnait.

Au fond d'elle, au plus profond de sa chair, Felicity l'aimait et elle était prête. Prête à se donner entièrement à lui. Corps et âme.

Mais leur relation était toute récente et Oliver se comportait comme un gentleman, ne la brusquant pas. Sans parler du fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de leurs sentiments et au fond d'elle, Felicity en avait besoin. Oliver n'était pas doué pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait et elle était prête à l'attendre.

- Comment veux-tu que je me concentre avec tes mains sur moi ? souffla Felicity en fermant les yeux et le rire grave d'Oliver éclata à ses oreilles, envoyant des ondes de plaisir à travers son corps. Elle adorait le son de son rire.

- Tu as raison, répondit-il en posant un baiser sous son oreille, s'éloignant et Felicity chancela un peu sans son corps robuste pour la retenir, recouvrant ses esprits.

Elle souffla un bon coup, reprit sa position initiale et visa la cible.

- Respire profondément et quand tu seras prête, décoche la flèche.

- Et quand le saurais-je ?

- Tu le sentiras. Entre deux battements de cœur, glissa Oliver à son oreille et elle tira, la flèche se plantant sur le bord extérieur de la cible. Mais la cible quand-même.

- J'ai réussi ! s'exclama Felicity en sautillant et elle se tourna vers lui, posant l'arc avant de sauter dans ses bras.

Oliver la hissa contre lui, ses pieds flottant dans le vide et leurs yeux se croisèrent, leurs visages à la même hauteur.

- Joli tir, déclara-t-il en souriant et Felicity rougit devant le compliment.

- Merci mais j'ai eu un bon professeur.

- C'est vrai.

Sa voix baissa d'une octave et ses prunelles bleu gris s'assombrirent à la vue de Felicity mordillant sa lèvre. Dès qu'elle faisait ça, il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose. Dévorer sa bouche rose fuchsia jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

- Arrête ça. Sinon je ne réponds plus de rien, l'avertit Oliver, ses sens exacerbés par son corps souple plaqué contre le sien si dur.

- Je ne t'arrêterai pas, souffla Felicity, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes et il avala son gémissement surpris alors qu'il possédait sauvagement sa bouche, cédant à son désir.

Felicity agrippa sa nuque et Oliver la hissa plus haut, l'obligeant à entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent dans un ballet enflammé, des soupirs emplirent l'antre et ils profitèrent de ce moment, enfin seuls.

A part Diggle, personne n'était au courant de leur relation. Rendre leur liaison publique mettrait indubitablement Felicity en danger et Oliver ne l'accepterait pas. Déjà qu'elle travaillait pour lui et connaissait sa double-identité, il ne voulait pas plus l'exposer.

Il savait qu'elle méritait mieux que lui. Mieux qu'un homme brisé, tourmenté par son passé. Elle méritait un homme qui l'amène au restaurant, la couvre de cadeaux, qui parle de ses émotions. Un homme comme Barry Allen. Mais au-delà de toute raison, elle l'avait choisi, lui.

En acceptant enfin ce qu'il ressentait pour Felicity, Oliver avait réalisé qu'il ne s'était jamais autant préoccupé de ses précédentes compagnes. Même Laurel ou Sarah. Il n'avait jamais eu cette boule au ventre à la pensée qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, qu'il les mette en danger.

Et les menaces qui pesaient sur lui depuis plusieurs semaines ne faisaient que renforcer sa peur. Felicity n'était pas au courant et John le poussait pour qu'il lui en parle.

_« Elle a le droit de savoir Oliver, lui avait-dit son ami. Surtout maintenant que vous êtes ensemble. Elle a le droit de savoir qu'un psychopathe est à tes trousses.»_

Oliver le savait. Felicity avait le droit de connaître la vérité, de savoir dans quoi elle s'engageait avec lui, surtout avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Mais Oliver n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre.

Si il lui en parlait, elle ne partirait pas. Au contraire. Elle voudrait l'aider et il risquerait vraiment de la perdre. La garder dans l'ignorance tranquillisait un peu son esprit.

Il savait qu'il était égoïste et que Felicity pourrait en payer le prix mais Oliver pouvait la protéger, la garder en sécurité. Il en était certain désormais. Slade Wilson et ses autres ennemis ne la toucheraient jamais.

Oliver délaissa sa bouche, ses lèvres dérivant sur la ligne sensible de son cou et Felicity gémit en réponse, s'arquant sensuellement contre lui. Son dos se plaqua contre le mur et elle frissonna sous la morsure du froid, la main d'Oliver passant sous ses fesses, la soutenant.

Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous son pull, longeant son dos, effleurant l'attache de son soutien-gorge et elle haleta quand il tira sur l'encolure avec ses dents, exposant la naissance de ses seins, sa bouche atteignant enfin la bordure de son décolleté, raclant sa peau frémissante.

- Oliver...

Elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, tirant sur ses cheveux courts, se tortillant contre lui. Elle pouvait le sentir, là, entre ses jambes et elle gémit plus fort.

Cependant, Oliver se stoppa net, le souffle erratique, son front se reposant contre son épaule.

- Oliver, couina Felicity, ses hanches se mouvant innocemment contre lui et il posa ses mains sur sa taille, stoppant ses mouvements.

- Ne bouge plus. Juste deux minutes.

Le souffle court, les jambes flageolantes, Felicity retrouva la terre ferme et Oliver posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, appuyant son front contre le sien.

Ses yeux bleus étaient si noirs de désir qu'Oliver faillit flancher devant ce regard qui l'appelait. Pour une fois, il remercia le ciel que Felicity porte un jean et non ses robes ou jupes volantes.

Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de son entrejambe contre lui et il aurait été si facile de remonter sa jupe ou sa robe, ses mains caressant la peau douce de ses cuisses, trouvant le triangle en dentelle de ses dessous. De la dentelle. Oliver l'avait toujours imaginé en porter.

Mais pas maintenant. Pas ce soir.

Même si son corps réclamait ardemment le sien, Felicity méritait mieux qu'un coup à la va-vite contre le mur froid de l'antre. Elle méritait qu'il prenne son temps, découvre chaque parcelle de son corps, savoure sa peau si douce, la fasse jouir une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

Mais ce ne sera pas ce soir.

- On devrait manger, déclara-t-il la voix encore rauque et il l'embrassa chastement sur le front.

Encore étourdie, Felicity resta un moment contre le mur, le suivant du regard jusqu'à la couverture qu'il avait étalé sur le sol de l'antre. Oliver y disposa un panier de victuailles ainsi qu'une bouteille de _Lafite Rothschild _de 1982 avant de river ses yeux aux siens.

La tension était encore palpable, électrique alors que Felicity le rejoignait et Oliver ne put s'empêcher de la détailler sans vergogne.

Ses joues encore rouges, sa queue de cheval à moitié défaite, ses yeux brillants. Son regard dériva ensuite sur ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers avant d'échouer sur l'encolure de son pull légèrement détendu par sa faute et qui dévoilait la naissance de ses seins. Cette parcelle de peau qu'il avait goûté, léché.

Oliver secoua la tête, tentant de retrouver son calme, tandis que Felicity s'asseyait en face de lui et il sourit quand son regard tomba sur ses ballerines à tête de panda. Dès qu'il les avait vu à ses pieds, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Felicity était simplement belle et ces ballerines représentaient cette touche de couleur et de fantaisie qui la caractérisait tant.

Habillée de son jean et de son pull rouge, elle paraissait si différente de la jeune femme en jupe crayon et petit chemisier, chaussée de talons vertigineux.

Et le cœur d'Oliver battit soudain la chamade alors que Felicity détachait ses cheveux, les brossant entre ses doigts, picorant ici et là les amuse-bouche, inconsciente de son regard sur elle.

- Ces amuse-bouche sont vraiment délicieux et je pourrais me damner pour ce vin, déclara Felicity en buvant une gorgée et elle se tut brusquement, rougissant quand Oliver effleura sa joue.

- Tu es belle, murmura-t-il sincère et Felicity resta bouche bée, estomaquée.

- Oh...

- Felicity Smoak sans voix, fit Oliver en riant et elle cligna des yeux encore sous le choc. C'est une première.

- Je...Merci, bafouilla Felicity la chaleur embrasant son visage. Toi aussi, tu es...

Et sa bouche s'assécha quand ses yeux dérivèrent sur son torse puissant recouvert d'un T-Shirt noir...Ce même torse qui luisait de sueur quelques heures plus tôt alors qu'Oliver s'entraînait avec John.

Installée devant ses _« bébés »_, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de suivre des yeux une gouttelette de sueur qui dévalait ses vallées de muscles.

Ses pectoraux puis dérivant sur son tatouage de la Bratva avant de suivre les lignes sculptées de ses abdominaux et de disparaître sous la ceinture de son pantalon. A ce moment précis, elle avait cru défaillir.

Felicity secoua la tête, tentant de recouvrir ses esprits mais son regard se posa alors sur ses biceps se contractant et son cœur loupa un battement.

Ces même bras qui l'avaient soulevé contre le mur, la soutenant comme si elle ne pesait rien. Et ses mains...Ces mains qui avaient longé son dos, pétri ses fesses.

- Sexy, soupira Felicity à bout de souffle et les yeux d'Oliver s'assombrirent dangereusement, son corps tendu à l'extrême.

- Il se fait tard, grogna-t-il en posant sa paume contre sa joue brûlante et Felicity ferma les yeux, ronronnant. Tu devrais rentrer. Maintenant.

Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre mais si ils cédaient maintenant, ils étaient perdus et Oliver était prêt à être raisonnable pour deux.

- OK, acquiesça Felicity en rouvrant les yeux, plongeant dans son regard incandescent mais déterminé.

Oliver se leva alors, récupérant sa veste en jean et tel un gentleman, l'aida à l'enfiler. Il fit de même avec son blouson de cuir et saisit sa main alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches.

Ce soir-là, le Verdant était fermé et ils se sentaient encore coupés du monde alors qu'ils atteignaient la Mini Cooper de Felicity.

Les rues étaient désertes et Oliver ne se priva pas pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, la plaquant contre la portière. Elle lui manquait déjà et ses mains se faufilèrent sous son pull, se rassasiant de sa peau.

Felicity gémit, se languissant contre lui, ses doigts tirant sur ses cheveux courts et Oliver brisa le baiser, mordillant sa lèvre rose devant son mécontentement. Même frustrée, Felicity restait adorable.

- On se voit demain, murmura Oliver en ouvrant sa portière et Felicity soupira en s'installant derrière le volant.

- Bonne nuit, Oliver.

- Fais de beaux rêves, Felicity.

- Avec toi certainement, avoua la jeune femme en se mordillant la lèvre et Oliver lâcha un grondement guttural.

- Vous aurez ma mort, Melle Smoak.

Felicity rit avant de démarrer et Oliver observa la voiture filer dans la nuit jusqu'à disparaître au coin de la rue.

Cette nuit-là, son sommeil fut rempli de couleurs, de lèvres roses et de cheveux blonds.

* * *

_Six heures plus tôt,_

Oliver avait accaparé ses pensées toute la nuit. Alors, quand parmi les passants, Felicity le vit descendre de la Bentley, John lui tenant la portière, son cœur s'affola.

Toute la nuit, elle avait eu la sensation de ses mains sur elle, de son parfum boisé autour d'elle. Son corps était fébrile, en attente de son toucher électrisant.

Comme un sixième sens, Oliver tourna alors la tête vers elle, rivant ses yeux aux siens et Felicity sentit ses jambes flageoler dangereusement alors que son regard bleu gris glissait lentement sur son corps, la déshabillant littéralement.

Elle vit alors sa mâchoire se contracter quand il distingua sa courte robe bleue sous son manteau. La même qu'elle portait au Verdant.

Et le regard d'Oliver devint noir de désir, la faisant haleter parmi la foule qui s'engouffrait dans la tour de Queen Consolidated.

* * *

_Deux heures plus tôt,_

Felicity.

Oliver n'avait que ce nom à l'esprit. Elle l'avait enflammé à la seconde où il l'avait aperçu ce matin.

Putain, elle portait cette robe bleue qui moulait subtilement ses courbes, dévoilant ses jambes satinées à la vue de tous et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

Alors sa dernière réunion tout juste terminée, Oliver quitta précipitamment la salle du conseil, ses collaborateurs encore attablés et passa devant John qui grogna dans sa barbe :

- Pire que des adolescents en rut...

Mais Oliver ne releva même pas, trop impatient d'enfin la retrouver. Felicity devait être en pause déjeuner et il la connaissait bien pour savoir qu'elle déjeunait souvent dans son bureau.

Traversant le couloir désert qui menait au département IT, Oliver l'aperçut enfin, attablée à son bureau, un sac du Big Belly Burger devant elle.

- Bonjour Melle Smoak.

Et Felicity sursauta en le découvrant sur le palier de son bureau, sa haute stature contre le chambranle de sa porte, sexy dans son costume gris anthracite.

- Oliver, soupira Felicity en posant une main sur son cœur battant. Tu es fou, on pourrait...

- Il n'y a personne, lui assura Oliver en s'avançant vers elle tel un félin. Juste toi et moi.

D'un geste vif, il retourna le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise et la souleva avant de la poser brusquement sur son bureau, poussant le sac vite oublié, se faufilant entre ses jambes.

- Tu m'as rendu fou toute la matinée Felicity, gronda Oliver en plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps si tentant. Cette robe est totalement indécente.

- Ah bon ? rétorqua Felicity sur un ton faussement innocent. Ce n'est que justice pour le calvaire que j'ai vécu cette nuit. J'ai rêvé de tes mains sur moi, de ta bouche...

- Fe-li-ci-ty, grogna Oliver d'un ton autoritaire, ses mains le titillant pour la toucher, ses lèvres le picotant pour l'embrasser.

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas. Tirant sur sa cravate, Felicity amena sa bouche contre la sienne, gémissant sans retenue quand Oliver posa enfin ses mains sur elle.

Dans ses bras, elle se sentait vivante. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Et l'agression qu'elle avait vécu il y a quelques mois n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Oliver était son ange gardien.

* * *

_Une heure plus tôt, _

Oliver avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la sensation de sa peau contre lui. Cela avait été de la folie, il en était bien conscient mais il n'avait pas pu résister plus longtemps.

Il avait eu le besoin pressant de la sentir près de lui, autour de lui et sa robe bleue avait été l'objet de ses fantasmes depuis la fois où il l'avait aperçu au Verdant.

Oliver sourit. Cette pause déjeuner resterait gravée dans sa mémoire.

* * *

_Trois, deux, un..._

Le sol trembla. Oliver croisa le regard apeuré d'Erin, entendit son cri déchirant alors que la baie vitrée explosait entre eux.

Et ce fut le trou noir.

**Gros bisous et à la prochaine. Au plus tard en Septembre au retour de mes vacances!**

**Titi**


	11. Avant-goût

**Voilà un petit coucou de Corsica!**

**Avec tout ce soleil et vu que j'avais un peu avancé sur le chapitre 11 avant de partir, je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos messages sur le chap 10. ça m'a beaucoup touché alors pour vous remercier, voici un petit-avant goût du chap 11.**

**Tout d'abord, je n'oublie pas les guests:**

**A choukette: Merci! Je voulais instiller une bonne dose de suspense et apparemment j'ai réussi! lol Voici un petit cadeau pour vous te faire patienter jusqu'à septembre. Bisous**

**A LalaWho: Frustrant tu dis. Moi aussi en l'écrivant, je me suis frustrée moi-même lol Je voulais faire ressentir toute la tension qui s'était accumulée depuis le début entre nos deux chouchous et montrer cette tension à son apogée. Mais les événements vont certainement ne pas être de bonne augure pour nos deux chouchous. J'aime jouer avec eux lol. Voici un petit cadeau pour te faire patienter et te remercier pour ta fidélité. Bisous**

**A sarah: La meilleure! J'ai du mal à le croire mais je suis très heureuse que tu le penses ça me touche beaucoup! Et contente que tu ai apprécié ce chapitre! Alors voici un petit avant-gout de la suite pour te remercier. Bisous**

**A mogo: Merci! Je suis trop contente que ce chap t'ai plu. En l'écrivant, j'étais un peu sceptique mais tout vos messages m'ont rassuré surtout concernant les moments entre nos deux chouchous. Et oui, il y a de la tension entre ces deux là depuis le début donc fallait bien qu'elle s'exprime lol Voici un petit avant-gout pour te remercier de ta fidélité! bisous**

**Voilà donnez-moi vos impressions et si vous faites exploser mon nombre de reviews, je pourrais poster le chap 11 plus vite que prévu (ça ressemble à du chantage non? lol). **

**Gros bisous à vous!**

**Titi**

Assis dans la pénombre, Oliver ne la quittait pas des yeux. Le clair de lune baignait la chambre d'hôpital, éclairant son visage endormi et son cœur se comprima douloureusement sous la culpabilité.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, son visage anormalement pâle et Oliver observait sa poitrine se soulever en rythme, les bips des machines déchirant le silence. Elle paraissait si paisible mais les bandages qui ornaient sa tête et son abdomen démontraient tout le contraire.

Commotion cérébrale, contusions sur son flanc droit. Oliver avait lu et relu son dossier médical.

Felicity avait failli mourir et c'était entièrement sa faute.

L'épicentre de l'explosion avait été situé dans les souterrains de Starling City, touchant plusieurs quartiers à la ronde mais Oliver savait que la tour de Queen Consolidated était la cible de cette attaque.

Les journaux télévisés ne parlaient que de l'attentat depuis deux jours, informant heure par heure du nombre des victimes. Oliver avait le chiffre exact en tête. Cinq cent trois victimes dont cinquante étaient décédées. Une centaine d'employés de la Queen Consolidated faisaient partie des blessés mais aucun mort n'avait été recensé, au grand soulagement d'Oliver.

Cependant, une rage sans nom bouillonnait en lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, l'attentat n'avait pas été revendiqué mais l'ombre de Slade Wilson planait comme un spectre. Oliver n'avait aucune preuve tangible mais dans son for intérieur, tout le ramenait à lui...Slade Wilson.

Oliver ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de les poser sur Felicity toujours profondément endormie.

Elle était si belle, si fragile aussi et il avait failli la perdre. Par sa faute. Il avait cru pouvoir faire abstraction de sa double-vie, des ennemis qui en voulaient à Arrow mais il avait oublié qu'Oliver Queen avait lui aussi sa part d'ombre et d'ennemis. Il avait cru que garder Felicity dans l'ombre ne l'exposerait pas au danger mais il avait eu tout faux. Sur toute la ligne.

**A suivre...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Non, non vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi qui poste le chapitre 11 lol**

**Comme promis, suite à tous vos messages super gentils, je vous remercie comme il se doit. Je suis toujours agréablement surprise quand vous me laissez vos impressions mais n'arrêtez pas j'adore lol**

**Bon assez de blabla et laissez moi vos impressions. **

Felicity.

Le sol de son bureau était jonché de gravats et d'éclats de verre, les sirènes des pompiers et de la police hurlant en bas de la tour.

Sa tête lui tourna alors qu'il se levait et Oliver siffla sous la douleur de sa jambe meurtrie, du sang tachant son pantalon.

Un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles et il boita le plus vite qu'il put quand il aperçut sa secrétaire qui gisait parmi les gravats.

- Erin !

Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux à l'entente de sa voix et tenta de parler mais Oliver l'en empêcha.

- Gardez vos forces, Erin. Les secours vont arriver.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, déglutissant difficilement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?...On aurait dit une explosion.

Des pas pressés se firent alors entendre dans la cage d'escalier et plusieurs pompiers apparurent, se précipitant vers eux.

- Mr Queen !

- Prenez soin d'elle, ordonna Oliver en se levant difficilement.

- Mais vous êtes blessé, intervint un pompier. Votre jambe...

Mais Oliver était déjà parti, la porte de la cage d'escalier claquant derrière lui.

Felicity.

Malgré sa jambe meurtrie, il dévala les quatorze étages sans grimacer. L'adrénaline et la peur coulaient dans ses veines, son cœur prêt à exploser.

Il fallait qu'il la trouve. Il fallait que Felicity aille bien. Peut-être même que les secours l'avaient déjà pris en charge mais dès qu'il atteignit le département des Sciences appliquées, il comprit que non.

Des gravats bloquaient l'accès et Oliver hurla de désespoir.

- Non !

Alors à mains nues, il dégagea l'entrée, entaillant ses mains jusqu'au sang. Il fallait qu'il la trouve. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Jamais.

Se faufilant dans une brèche, Oliver atteignit enfin le département IT, enseveli sous les gravats et les amas de béton.

- Felicity !

Mais un silence de mort lui répondit, faisant écho au chaos qui s'était abattu sur la tour. La peur le fit trembler alors qu'il boitait parmi les décombres.

- Felicity !

Le département semblait désert dans la pénombre. Quand l'explosion avait éclaté, la pause déjeuner était tout juste finie et heureusement, la plupart des employés n'avait pas repris leur poste. Mais Felicity, elle, était restée.

Il pouvait encore voir son sourire, l'entendre tergiverser tout en mangeant son hamburger. Il y a quelques heures, elle était à ses côtés, ses lèvres sur les siennes et maintenant, il ignorait si elle était encore en vie.

Alors aussi vite qu'il put, Oliver boita jusqu'à son bureau, le cœur battant et il la vit enfin, gisant sur le sol.

- Felicity ! Felicity !

Il se précipita sur son corps inanimé, priant tous les Dieux et il soupira de soulagement quand il trouva son pouls à la base de sa gorge.

- Felicity ! Réveille-toi s'il te plaît !

Une plaie profonde entaillait son front, à la base de ses cheveux et Oliver réalisa instantanément la gravité de son état. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là et vite !

Oliver la souleva délicatement dans ses bras, sa tête dodelinant dangereusement et il la cala contre son épaule.

Il ne sut comment mais il sortit sain et sauf de la tour de Queen Consolidated, la lumière du jour l'aveuglant brièvement.

Instantanément, le bruit du chaos éclata à ses oreilles. Des camions de pompiers et des ambulances étaient parqués devant la tour, s'occupant des innombrables blessés.

Des voitures de police bloquaient la rue et un groupe de pompiers surgit subitement devant lui, ses bras se resserrant instinctivement autour de Felicity quand un secouriste voulut la prendre en charge.

- Elle a besoin de soins Mr Queen. Vous pouvez la lâcher.

Et Oliver reprit ses esprits, laissant Felicity à leurs soins. Mais il fut stoppé net quand il voulut la suivre dans l'ambulance.

- Laissez-moi voir votre jambe Mr Queen, ordonna un pompier mais Oliver se dégagea, le contournant.

- Non. Je ne la quitte pas.

- Oliver ! s'exclama une voix qu'il connaissait si bien et il vit sa mère se précipiter vers lui. Oh mon Dieu ! Oliver !

- Je vais bien, rétorqua-t-il mais Moira remarqua de suite sa blessure à la jambe et ses mains ensanglantées.

- Tu es blessé. Il faut te faire examiner Oliver.

- Après, rétorqua-t-il, les yeux fixés sur Felicity, allongée sur un brancard, une équipe médicale s'agitant autour d'elle. Je dois savoir...Il faut que je sache si elle va bien.

- Qui ? demanda Moira et Oliver fut soudain pris de vertiges, sa vision se brouillant. Oliver ?!

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, se tenant la tête entre les mains mais les vertiges ne s'atténuèrent pas, au contraire.

Sous ses paupières à demie closes, il vit Felicity disparaître dans l'ambulance mais il était dans l'incapacité physique de bouger.

- Felic...

Et le monde se mit subitement à tourner. Le visage de sa mère devint flou, la voix de John lui parvint au loin et il tomba dans l'inconscience, son seul prénom à l'esprit.

Felicity.

* * *

Assis dans la pénombre, Oliver ne la quittait pas des yeux. Le clair de lune baignait la chambre d'hôpital, éclairant son visage endormi et son cœur se comprima douloureusement sous la culpabilité.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, son visage anormalement pâle et Oliver observait sa poitrine se soulever en rythme, les bips des machines déchirant le silence. Elle paraissait si paisible mais les bandages qui ornaient sa tête et son abdomen démontraient tout le contraire.

Commotion cérébrale, contusions sur son flanc droit. Oliver avait lu et relu son dossier médical.

Felicity avait failli mourir et c'était entièrement sa faute.

L'épicentre de l'explosion avait été trouvé dans les souterrains de Starling City, touchant plusieurs quartiers à la ronde mais Oliver savait que la tour de Queen Consolidated avait été la cible de cette attaque. Le building était encore debout mais les dégâts étaient considérables. Plusieurs étages s'étaient totalement effondrés sous l'explosion.

Les journaux télévisés ne parlaient que de l'attentat depuis deux jours, informant heure par heure du nombre de victimes. Oliver avait le chiffre exact en tête. Cinq cent trois victimes dont cinquante étaient décédées.

Une centaine d'employés de la Queen Consolidated faisaient partie des blessés mais aucun mort n'avait été recensé, au grand soulagement d'Oliver.

Cependant, une rage sans nom bouillonnait en lui. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, l'attentat n'avait pas été revendiqué mais l'ombre de Slade Wilson planait comme un spectre. Oliver n'avait aucune preuve tangible mais dans son for intérieur, tout le ramenait à lui...Slade Wilson.

Oliver ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de les poser sur Felicity toujours profondément endormie.

Elle était si belle, si fragile aussi et il avait failli la perdre. Par sa faute. Il avait cru pouvoir faire abstraction de sa double-vie, des ennemis qui en voulaient à Arrow mais il avait oublié qu'Oliver Queen avait lui aussi sa part d'ombre et d'ennemis. Il avait cru que garder Felicity dans l'ombre ne l'exposerait pas au danger mais il avait eu tout faux. Sur toute la ligne.

Il l'avait mis en danger. Il avait cru pouvoir la protéger, la garder en sécurité à ses côtés mais il s'était trompé et Felicity en avait payé le prix.

Il aurait dû garder ses distances, la maintenir à l'écart mais il n'avait pu résister plus longtemps devant ces sentiments qui le consumaient. Il n'avait plus eu la force de lutter contre elle, contre son cœur qui semblait renaître dès que Felicity était à ses côtés. Son sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillants, ses adorables babillages. Elle était cette lumière qui éclairait ses ténèbres et il avait naïvement cru qu'il avait le droit à ce bonheur qu'elle lui offrait.

Mais la réalité avait brutalement refait surface, explosant en mille morceaux ce fragile espoir que Felicity avait fait naître en lui. L'espoir de vivre une vie normale, avec elle mais tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve fou.

Slade Wilson était à ses trousses et toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères étaient en danger. En lui envoyant les plaques de Shado, son ancien mentor l'avait prévenu. Il était vivant. Il était de retour et il était prêt à se venger. Slade l'avait averti pourtant Oliver s'était voilé la face. Une partie de lui n'avait pas voulu y croire. Mais l'attentat contre la Queen Consolidated était le premier acte de vengeance de Slade.

Il était tout près et Oliver n'en dormait pas la nuit depuis deux jours. Slade était aussi insaisissable que l'air.

Le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale de Felicity ne l'avait repéré nulle part. Aéroport, gare, banque, hôtel...

Slade était comme un fantôme pourtant l'attentat qui avait touché une partie de Starling City était de son fait. Oliver en était certain comme il savait que Slade ne devait pas être seul. Il menait les ficelles dans l'ombre et d'autres les exécutaient.

Oliver se prit la tête entre les mains, plus abattu que jamais. Slade paraissait intouchable et il se sentait si impuissant, si faible. Et sa jambe blessée ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de vulnérabilité.

Se levant, Oliver grimaça en massant sa cuisse meurtrie et boita jusqu'au lit de Felicity. Il mémorisa les traits délicats de son visage, s'imprégna de son parfum encore vivace malgré l'odeur aseptique si commune aux hôpitaux.

Quand il s'était réveillé au Starling Hospital, la jambe bandée, sa première pensée avait été pour elle. Depuis deux jours, dés que Jasper quittait sa chambre, il veillait sur Felicity, niché dans l'ombre.

Mais cette nuit, c'était la dernière fois. Il devait se concentrer sur son objectif. Arrêter Slade. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Il ne pourrait pas mener sa mission à bien si il s'inquiétait constamment pour elle et il était hors de question que Slade s'en prenne à Felicity pour l'atteindre.

Doucement, Oliver se pencha, sa main flottant dans ses mèches blondes et ferma les yeux en effleurant son front de ses lèvres. Felicity soupira alors dans son sommeil et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

- Pardonne-moi...

Il voulait dire tellement plus mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Dans un dernier geste, Oliver toucha sa peau veloutée, frôlant sa joue et il disparut, sans se retourner.

* * *

Sa tête lui lançait encore tandis qu'elle papillonnait des paupières, la lumière l'agressant légèrement. Ses sens se réveillèrent tout doucement et Felicity prit conscience d'une main chaude sur la sienne, ses doigts bougeant faiblement sous le contact.

- Felicity, murmura une voix qu'elle reconnut sur le champ et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, découvrant Jasper à ses côtés.

- Hey.

Son ami ne semblait jamais la quitter, ne la laissant qu'à la fin des horaires de visites. Encore aujourd'hui, Felicity se sentit étourdie, dans le brouillard et avait pleinement conscience de son corps courbaturé quand elle respirait trop profondément. Les contusions sur tout son abdomen étaient encore fraîches et elle ferma les yeux en grimaçant sous la douleur.

- Je vais appeler le médecin, qu'il te redonne une dose d'anti-douleur, l'informa Jasper en sortant et Felicity hocha la tête.

Elle n'ouvrit les yeux qu'au moment où le jeune homme revint, accompagné du médecin. Ce dernier releva ses constantes, lui demandant comment elle allait et l'informant que sa commotion à la tête était presque totalement résorbée.

- Quand pourrais-je sortir ? demanda Felicity d'une voix éraillée, un brin impatiente.

- D'ici un jour ou deux, répondit le médecin. Tout dépend du résultat de votre IRM et de l'évolution de votre traumatisme à l'abdomen.

Felicity acquiesça, grimaçant encore et il vérifia sa perfusion, lui rajoutant une dose d'analgésiques avant de partir.

Jasper se tenait debout, le regard soucieux et Felicity tendit la main pour qu'il approche.

- Je vais bien.

- Non tu ne vas pas bien, rétorqua-t-il en secouant la tête. Quand on m'a prévenu que tu étais à l'hôpital suite à l'attentat, j'ai cru au pire. Mais te voir là, allongée sur ce grand lit, reliée à toutes ces machines, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas du tout préparé à ça. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir.

- Mais je suis là, murmura Felicity en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Je suis plus coriace que tu ne le crois.

Jasper esquissa un sourire fragile, heureux de retrouver l'humour de son amie mais son inquiétude était encore présente. D'après les médecins, elle avait été à deux doigts de tomber dans le coma suite à sa blessure à la tête.

- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de m'offrir des fleurs, fit Felicity en balayant des yeux les bouquets qui égayaient la chambre. Je ne vais plus savoir quoi en faire.

- Celui-ci n'est pas de moi, répondit Jasper en lui montrant le bouquet de roses fushia et le cœur de Felicity s'emballa, un fol espoir naissant dans sa poitrine. Peut-être un admirateur secret ?

Mais Felicity ne pensait qu'à une seule personne. Oliver. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'attentat.

Tout Starling City était en émois, comptait ses blessés et pleurait ses morts. La tour de Queen Consolidated avait été touchée par l'explosion et étant le PDG, Oliver avait des responsabilités à tenir, donnant régulièrement des communiqués aux médias.

Cependant, elle avait cru qu'il prendrait de ses nouvelles. Un coup de téléphone, un message. Mais rien. Pourtant, dès qu'elle était endormie, elle avait cette étrange impression qu'il veillait sur elle une fois la nuit tombée mais peut-être était-ce le fruit de son imagination. Elle n'était sûre de rien.

Felicity savait que leur relation était secrète, qu'ils devaient se cacher. Oliver ne voulait pas l'exposer plus au danger et elle, elle ne voulait pas que ses compétences professionnelles soient remises en cause par leur relation.

Mais au fond d'elle, son absence la blessait. Felicity aimerait qu'Oliver soit à ses côtés, qu'il lui envoie juste un petit signe qu'il pensait à elle. Et un sourire tremblant éclaira son visage quand Jasper lui tendit la carte qui accompagnait le bouquet de fleurs.

C'était peut-être le signe qu'elle attendait désespérément mais ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ce n'était pas l'écriture d'Oliver.

_« Bon rétablissement, miss Smoak._

_Passez le bonjour à Oliver pour moi._

_Affectueusement._

_S.W »_

Qui était ce S.W ?

**Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous n'allez pas trop me haïr lol**

**Le chapitre 12 pas avant Septembre ça c'est sûr car mon chéri va piquer sa crise sinon et je le comprends lol**

**Gros bisous et à la rentrée!**

**Titi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me revoilà! Je suis trop heureuse de revenir sur cette fic après trois semaines de vacances bien méritées.**

**Comme toujours, vos messages m'ont beaucoup touché et je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu mais promis, je me rattraperai sur les suivants!**

**Merci à vous toutes et à Lia pour la relecture!**

**Allez assez de blabla et voici le chapitre 12!**

**Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...**

**Gros bisous!**

**Titi**

A la seconde où Oliver avait vu cette vidéo, son cœur s'était affolé dangereusement. Son sang avait bouilli dans ses veines quand il avait reconnu l'homme qui quittait le Starling Hospital.

Slade Wilson. Il avait enfin devant ses yeux la preuve physique que son ancien mentor était en vie.

C'était lui qui avait dû lui envoyer cette vidéo sous une adresse mail anonyme. Cette dernière était datée de trois jours soit la date précise où il avait quitté Felicity. Depuis, la jeune femme était sortie de l'hôpital et était rentrée chez elle en convalescence. D'ailleurs, Oliver veillait sur elle. Il n'avait jamais cessé malgré sa promesse de la tenir à l'écart coûte que coûte. Mais depuis tout ce temps, il ignorait que Slade était si près.

Pourquoi était-il au Starling Hospital ? Était-ce pour lui ? Ou pour elle ? Connaissait-il l'existence de Felicity ?

En lui envoyant cette vidéo, Slade voulait lui envoyer un message...Il était là, tout près et il était prêt à s'en prendre à ses proches dont Felicity.

A cette pensée, une peur sans nom l'avait saisi, ses entrailles s'étaient nouées et il s'était précipité chez elle. D'abord, Oliver avait juste voulu s'assurer que Felicity était en sécurité mais bien vite, son envie de sentir sa présence était devenue irrésistible comme une drogue.

Alors à la minute où Felicity s'était glissée dans son lit et avait éteint sa lampe de chevet, Oliver s'était immiscé dans sa chambre et cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il la regardait dormir.

Il se repaissait de sa respiration profonde et de son parfum de jasmin. Être aussi près d'elle le torturait autant que cela l'apaisait. Oliver savait qu'il devait se tenir loin d'elle. Pour elle...Pour sa sécurité.

Slade devait l'espionner en ce moment même mais Oliver avait pris le risque. Il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il soit près d'elle encore une fois. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient parler. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un lâche. Aucune nouvelle. Silence radio depuis l'attentat. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps-le temps qu'elle se remette totalement de ses blessures- avant que Felicity ne le confronte.

Plusieurs fois alors qu'il veillait sur elle, il avait remarqué ses yeux empreints de tristesse quand ils se rivaient sur son téléphone, comme si elle attendait désespérément un signe de sa part.

Oliver ferma les yeux en soupirant, la culpabilité le rongeant encore plus profondément, sa poitrine se comprimant. A cause de lui, cinq cent trois personnes avaient trouvé la mort. A cause de lui, Felicity avait été blessée...A cause de lui, elle souffrait de son silence et le lourd fardeau qu'il portait à bras le corps s'abattit soudain sur lui.

Il était si fatigué. Depuis l'explosion qui avait détruit une partie de la ville, Oliver ne dormait presque pas.

Starling City se reconstruisait lentement, les éloges funéraires se succédaient encore. La tour de Queen Consolidated se rebâtissait petit à petit. Plusieurs étages s'étaient effondrés sous la déflagration et l'accès au bâtiment était condamné jusqu'à la fin des travaux, permettant ainsi à Oliver de se consacrer entièrement à mettre la main sur Slade Wilson.

L'explosion avait été due à une fuite importante de gaz dans les souterrains de la ville et les experts avaient conclu à un accident mais Oliver n'était pas dupe. Rien n'était accidentel. Slade avait tué toutes ces personnes innocentes et de plein gré. Par sa faute.

Qui seront les prochaines victimes ? Sa mère ? Sa sœur ? Felicity ? Jusqu'où irait Slade pour assouvir sa vengeance et tenir la promesse funeste qu'il lui avait proféré des années plus tôt ?

Jamais Oliver ne permettrait que Slade s'en prenne à ses proches. Alors, il s'était éloigné de sa famille malgré les lamentations de Moira et Thea. Elles ne comprenaient pas son brusque changement d'attitude mais depuis qu'il avait revêtu le costume d'Arrow, il avait appris à leur mentir et à dissimuler ses vraies attentions. Il avait donc plaidé ses grandes responsabilités en tant que PDG de Queen Consolidated, surtout depuis l'attentat.

Oliver avait aussi tenté de mettre John à l'écart mais ce dernier avait protesté. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas et puis que ferait-il sans son plus fidèle allié ?

- Oliver...

Son nom murmuré l'arracha brusquement à ses pensées et il rouvrit les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade.

Felicity était réveillée. Ses prunelles écarquillées étaient braquées sur lui et il avait beau être dissimulé dans l'ombre, Oliver avait l'impression qu'elles le transperçaient...

* * *

Son esprit voguait dans les limbes du sommeil mais Felicity ressentait comme une présence. Une présence bienveillante et protectrice.

Elle bougea faiblement dans ses draps, son nez plongeant dans l'oreiller et des effluves de notes boisées lui parvinrent...Une odeur qui lui rappelait tant Oliver et des larmes commencèrent à affluer sous ses paupières closes.

Son absence et son silence la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Plus les jours se succédaient et plus la douleur s'intensifiait dans son cœur. Elle avait d'abord cru que ses devoirs en tant que PDG de Queen Consolidated l'accaparaient énormément mais au fil du temps, une autre conclusion était apparue à son esprit.

Oliver n'avait tout simplement pas envie de prendre de ses nouvelles. Depuis l'attentat, il s'était éloigné d'elle sans motif. Pourtant durant son séjour au Starling Hospital et depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, Felicity avait comme l'impression qu'il veillait sur elle, alors pourquoi ne prenait-il pas contact avec elle ?

Ses blessures cicatrisaient lentement et Jasper était continuellement à ses petits soins. Elle était dans l'incapacité physique de confronter directement Oliver pourtant elle ne cessait de ressasser les mots de ce S.W.

Qui était S.W ? Apparemment lui la connaissait ainsi qu'Oliver. « _Passez le bonjour à Oliver pour moi »._

Felicity avait plusieurs fois voulu appeler Oliver pour lui parler de cet étrange individu mais à chaque fois, son courage avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Elle ignorait où cette discussion allait aboutir dans l'éventualité où Oliver décrocherait.

En fait, Felicity avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il s'était éloigné sans lui donner aucune explication. Peut-être voulait-il rompre tout simplement ?

A cette pensée, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, la respiration chevrotante. Le brouillard cotonneux qui embrumait son cerveau se dissipa et là, cette présence qui la couvait se fit encore plus réelle.

Après son agression, Felicity avait entrepris de prendre des cours de self-défense alors son corps se tendit, prêt à parer une attaque. Elle attrapa silencieusement le spray au poivre qu'elle gardait sous son oreiller et se redressa le plus vite qu'elle put malgré ses contusions à l'abdomen, le bras armé tendu devant elle.

Ses yeux se plissèrent puis s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand elle distingua la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'obscurité. Son bras retomba lourdement sur le lit, lâchant le spray au poivre tandis qu'elle haletait sous le choc. Même sans lunettes, Felicity le reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

- Oliver...

A l'entente de sa voix, son corps se tendit et ses prunelles bleu-gris brillèrent dans l'obscurité. Felicity devina la panique qui traversait son visage. Même dissimulé sous sa capuche et son masque, Oliver ne pouvait lui dissimuler ses émotions.

Son cœur s'emballa contre ses côtes alors qu'elle se levait, les yeux toujours rivés sur Oliver mais ce dernier esquissa un pas, prêt à fuir une nouvelle fois.

- Attends, supplia Felicity en se précipitant vers lui, attrapant son bras. Attends, je t'en prie...

Oliver esquiva son regard, la mâchoire serrée mais Felicity ne desserra pas son étreinte. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle l'avait vu, qu'elle l'avait touché.

Elle posa une main timide sur sa joue, sa douceur le décrispant un peu et tourna son visage vers elle, lisant la fatigue extrême qui se peignait sur ses traits tirés.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de dire quelque chose mais Felicity effleura ses lèvres de ses doigts, le coupant.

- Pas maintenant, souffla-t-elle en abaissant sa capuche, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts et Oliver soupira, ses yeux la dévorant. Tu tombes de fatigue. Tu as besoin de repos.

Felicity retira son masque avant que ses doigts ne se referment sur son gilet de cuir vert. Ses yeux ne le quittant pas, elle abaissa fébrilement la fermeture éclair et posa ses paumes sur son torse, sentant les pulsations de son cœur vibrer contre sa peau. Même à travers son T-shirt noir, Felicity pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Elle frissonna, se mordant la lèvre et ses mains longèrent ses larges épaules, emportant son gilet de cuir dans le mouvement.

Oliver était silencieux et docile, ne la quittant pas du regard alors qu'elle posait son gilet sur une chaise, près de son lit. Felicity toucha une nouvelle fois son visage, scrutant ses traits si fatigués et Oliver ferma les yeux sous la douceur de sa peau.

- Viens...

La voix de Felicity lui fit lentement ouvrir les paupières et elle prit sa main, le guidant jusqu'à son lit.

Oliver était si fatigué qu'il ne protesta pas. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il aurait dû partir mais à la seconde où Felicity l'avait touché, il n'avait pu lutter plus longtemps. La jeune femme avait toujours su lire en lui et la fatigue qu'il dissimulait depuis des jours s'était subitement abattue sur lui comme une masse.

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas alors qu'ils s'allongeaient l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs respirations s'accordèrent doucement et Felicity caressa son visage, regardant ses prunelles bleu-gris se fermer à son contact.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent tels des aimants, se frôlèrent et leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Felicity ne cessait pas de toucher sa peau, ses doigts redessinant les contours de son visage, passant dans ses cheveux soyeux. Elle contemplait ses traits se détendre, prenant intimement conscience de sa peau, de la chaleur qui en émanait et son souffle se coupa subitement quand Oliver ouvrit les yeux.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur son ventre, flattant le fin tissu de son débardeur avant de trouver la bande de peau à la lisière de son pantalon de pyjama. La pulpe de son pouce caressa l'os de sa hanche, sa main remontant son débardeur, dessinant le creux de sa taille et Felicity frissonna à sa caresse, se mordillant la lèvre, les yeux d'Oliver la dévorant...avant de se durcir.

Son visage s'assombrit tandis que son regard se posait sur son bandage à l'abdomen. Sa mâchoire se contracta sous ses doigts et Felicity redirigea ses yeux vers elle. La culpabilité embrasait ses prunelles, son corps se tendait sous la fureur qui le parcourait.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable ? Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Encore une fois.

Oliver esquiva son toucher, recula et Felicity eut un sursaut de panique. Il la fuyait. Encore une fois.

- Ne fais pas ça, pria-t-elle. Juste pour cette nuit. Reste. S'il te plaît.

Le souffle anarchique d'Oliver s'apaisa alors que leurs regards se happèrent.

- Reste, répéta Felicity en effleurant sa joue et Oliver ferma les yeux comme une abdication, embrassant sa paume.

Son nez trouva le creux de son poignet, humant son parfum et son bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui. Felicity soupira de soulagement, le visage niché dans son cou et sentit le souffle d' Oliver dans ses longs cheveux.

Instinctivement, leurs corps s'épousèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent et Felicity ferma les yeux quand la respiration d'Oliver se fit profonde.

Juste pour cette nuit.

* * *

Le Verdant était bondé, les basses se répercutaient contre les murs. Après l'explosion, Starling City avait besoin de se divertir et le club était l'endroit idéal pour ça. Tous les jeunes gens de la ville rêvaient de pouvoir y faire la fête et d'oublier pendant un temps les drames de la vie.

Oliver marchait rapidement, John dans son sillage. Ils venaient de suivre une piste mais cela n'avait rien donné. Ils avaient tenté de trouver l'adresse IP de l'ordinateur qui avait servi à envoyer la vidéo où apparaissait Slade mais la piste les avait mené à un cyber café dans les Glades. Des dizaines d'ordinateurs étaient connectés en réseau. N'importe qui aurait pu envoyer cette vidéo.

Il revenait au point de départ. Encore. Et la colère embrasa ses veines. Il fallait qu'il trouve Slade coûte que coûte.

Ses pas se firent plus rapides et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sarah. La jeune femme se tenait derrière le bar, essuyant quelques verres et elle se crispa légèrement quand elle prit conscience de sa présence.

Depuis leur rupture, ils ne s'étaient plus vus et Oliver déplorait que leur amitié en soit affectée. Ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord mais Sarah semblait en souffrir. Elle avait compris qu'il s'éloignait d'elle et son silence lui avait fait beaucoup de mal.

_« Tu es comme un mur impénétrable. » _lui avait-elle dit et Oliver soupira alors qu'elle se détournait de lui, les yeux douloureux.

- Felicity.

La voix de John lui fit tourner brusquement la tête et son cœur battit la chamade alors qu'il apercevait Felicity se diriger vers eux. Sa foulée semblait déterminée alors que ses yeux ne le quittaient pas.

Ses cheveux blonds cascadaient dans son dos, quelques mèches barrant son front et dissimulant sa plaie à la tête. Oliver se figea devant son regard acéré. Il ne pouvait plus fuir l'inévitable.

Encore ce matin, il avait fui. Aux premières lueurs du jour, il était parti. Encore. Le corps de Felicity reposait sur lui, son souffle dans son cou, son parfum de jasmin embaumant l'air. Il avait dormi près de six heures d'une traite. Un record. Un sommeil sans cauchemars, ni terreurs nocturnes.

Son corps contre le sien, sa douceur, ses mains sur son torse. Quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son visage endormi, Oliver avait réalisé qu'il pourrait passer sa vie à se réveiller à ses côtés. Mais il ne pouvait pas. A ses côtés, elle serait en danger et il causerait fatalement sa perte. Oliver ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il avait déjà failli la perdre une fois.

Cette nuit avait été une parenthèse hors du temps qui ne se reproduira pas.

- Felicity, répéta John en souriant et il l'étreignit doucement dans ses bras d'ours. Content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi John.

Oliver passa devant eux, fuyant, le bruit assourdissant de la musique résonnant dans sa tête. Il avait besoin de fuir loin et ses poumons se vidèrent quand la porte du sous-sol claqua derrière lui.

Son refuge. Seul.

Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Alors quand des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, ses poings se serrèrent. C'était elle. Même sans la voir, il reconnaissait sa démarche, son parfum entêtant.

- Il faut qu'on parle, fit-elle d'une voix posée et ses épaules se raidirent, le dos tourné. Tu es parti ce matin.

- Rentre chez toi Felicity, rétorqua Oliver d'un ton sans appel.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle de la colère dans la voix. Tu ne peux plus me fuir ! J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi ?! Des tas de théories ont émergé dans ma tête. Il faut dire que j'ai eu le temps dans mon lit d'hôpital, je n'avais que ça à faire. Je me suis dite que tu avais besoin d'espace. Je sais que l'attentat t'a beaucoup chamboulé mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas pu sauver tous ces gens et tu le sais.

- Felicity...

- Non laisse-moi finir ! reprit-elle en agrippant son bras, le tournant vers elle. Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu n'es pas surpuissant. Ces gens sont morts mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'entends.

- Arrête...

- Non ! Il faut que tu comprennes !

- Arrête !

Son cri de rage retentit dans l'antre et Felicity sursauta devant la colère qui embrasait ses yeux.

- Tout ça est de ma faute Felicity ! Tout est entièrement de ma faute ! explosa Oliver, les dents serrées. Tu as failli mourir par ma faute. Alors tu devrais t'éloigner de moi et rentrer chez toi !

- Non je ne te laisserai pas, souffla Felicity, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! grogna Oliver en enserrant ses bras. Tu devrais me fuir ! Tu es en danger près de moi !

Et Felicity comprit. Le bouquet de fleurs de cet inconnu, la carte. Il connaissait son nom. Il semblait connaître Oliver aussi.

Pourrait-il avoir un lien avec l'attentat et le meurtre de tous ces gens ?

- Qui est S.W ?

Et ces deux lettres déclenchèrent de la terreur dans les yeux d'Oliver.


End file.
